Please!
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Feelings!

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Feelings

**A/N:** Unavailable.

* * *

Tobirama tapped a mechanical pencil's eraser nub to the corner of his lips. His lips were in a thin line, pressed together in a curt and obvious frown. Strewn across his paper lay doodles and words, amongst which all included the name: _Hashirama_. Tobirama sighed and slammed his pencil down onto his desk, his hands flying up to his head to run through his white hair. "Rgh-" He growled and quickly slammed his head to the wooden desk next. The lamp on his desk hopped but made no move to fall and the boy, with cheeks burning closed his eyes. "Brother..."

Tobirama lay at his desk for what seemed like hours before Hashirama slowly opened the boys door, glancing in. "Tobirama? Foods' ready." There was silence that followed Hashirama's notification. Tobirama groaned something incomprehensible before finally sitting up straight. Hashirama made a small 'pfft' noise as his younger brother scooted the desk chair back and then stood up as if he were a little toy soldier. The younger teenager walked over to the door, only to have Hashirama flick his forehead lightly, pressing his index finger to the pale boys' forehead. Tobirama winced and flinched back against Hashirama's touch. "Your forehead. Did you lay on something?"

Tobirama tried to look up at his forehead; although he could not see clearly what Hashirama was seeing. On Tobirama's forehead was an indented imprint, reddened. It was from the mechanical pencil he forgot to move out of the way. Although he was frowning at his older brother, Tobirama's pale face went red. Damn Hashirama for pointing it out, Tobirama was sure he was better off not knowing.

"Come on, let's go eat!" Hashirama exclaimed, leading the way out of Tobirama's room, down the hall and to the dining room. When the two boys sat they were met with the stern face of their father, who looked at Tobirama like he'd just got run over by a car or something. "What's wrong with your forehead, boy?" Batsuma quickly slid his chair forehead.

Tobirama said nothing as he chose the seat furthest away from his father. Tobirama glanced at the meal in front of him with less than compliant maroon-burgundy eyes. There was sauteed salmon, freshly steamed rice, stir-fried vegetables, and even stringed sweet onion. He liked everything on the table, yet his stomach was telling him he wasn't very hungry. As Batsuma plated the meals for everyone and placed the plates in front of the boys, his fork dug into his plate with a clink! -and he glanced over to Hashirama first. "Hashirama, how are you studies going?"

Hashirama used his fork to cut into his fish, taking a large bite to start, he chewed and swallowed properly. Hashirama would often get slapped with a fork on the hand because he always forgot to finish chewing before blurting out something obnoxious. "It's going great! I got a ninety-eight on my Government test." Batsuma was clearly pleased by this because he gave his son a slow but affirmed nod and then looked over to Tobirama who was picking at the food on his plate like he were a tiny bird. The boy took up a thin string of sweet onion and nibbled at it.

"Tobirama."

Tobirama's brow furrowed but he ignored his father, taking up his bowl of miso soup and sipping at it. Although they used forks and spoons when they ate, the family still ate traditional Japanese meals. Tobirama knew that if he were to ignore his father, he'd just drop the topic. When Tobirama's assumption deemed correct, the boy inwardly sighed as he opened his mouth to welcome a small, but satiable piece of salmon. Across from him, Hashirama's expression changed greatly as he watched his little brother frown about. Some of the things they were eating tonight were Tobirama's favourites. He knew because he _suggested_ that they eat it to Batsuma before he cooked it.

And yeah, _unfortunately_ Hashirama was made to make the meals for the two ornery men. He was a lot like well, not that he'd ever say it out loud, the mother figure around the house. Whenever Tobirama went out he made sure to pick up his stray things or his laundry and whenever Batsuma returned home from work he made sure he had his daily cigar in the _exact place_ he'd sit.

Hashirama was quickly clipped from his thoughts when Tobirama scooted his chair back loudly and stood. "I'm no longer hungry." Hashirama was to complain but when he saw that Tobirama scuttled down the entire mount of his soup, he sighed and closed his eyes. "I see."

"Gochisousama deshita."

And with that being said, Tobirama left without even a second thought.

* * *

Hashirama walked down the halls of his school with a frown stuck on his face. As he walked down the halls, he gave gestured nods to people he knew as he seen them. He stopped upon reaching another guy with long, shaggy hair going down his back and only stopping right above the cusps of his knees. Hashirama grinned wide and when the boy shut his locker he flinched visibly at the unexpected 'visit.' Placing a hand on his chest as to calm himself, the taller young man gave a small smirk to Hashirama in acknowledgment, although the corner of his mouth probably only moved an inches way. "Hello," He greeted calmly, only to be nudged roughly,"Oh c'mon, you can't give me a more hearty welcome?" Hashirama urged.

Madara's brow furrowed and he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head,"Helloooo," He drawled it this time but it still came out deadpanned and stoic. The shorter of the two males sweat-dropped and waved a hand in dismissal,"Okay, okay." He didn't want to see Madara try so hard any longer.

"So how was your weekend?" Hashirama asked Madara as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "It was great, my brothers all had plans so I went _un_bothered. Although, I probably wouldn't have had a problem with _you _bothering me," The boy mused as he walked ahead, Hashirama following in a bee-line.

"Hmm? What's that mean?" He asked the older male, who just said "Hn." in response. Hashirama frowned. Somehow he knew that that little remark would probably become something people would grow to hate years from now. Then again, what was he, a fortune teller? Hashirama laughed at his own thought and sped up his walking so that he could stand beside Madara,"So then, would you, perhaps, like to plan something?" He offered the Uchiha, whom glanced in his direction with a willing yet indifferent expression.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Something like that,"

"Great!"

Hashirama deemed himself successful and chose to leave Madara as is and not bother him any further. Turning on his heel, the naturally tan boy went to find Tobirama so they could go home. Running down the hall, he was pulled into a corner unexpectedly. Hashirama winced as he was quickly pushed against the wall. He was in a hard place and in front of him stood a _hardass_. Tobirama glared at his older brother, an extremely serious expression adorning the otherwise perfect face.

"What do you think you're doing, Brother?"

"What-ahh..what do you mean?" Hashirama asked the seething boy, rubbing the back of his head with a grin on his face.

"You had plans with _me_," Tobirama hissed. Hashirama's eyes finally opened and his hand stopped moving in the back of his tousled black hair. He hadn't even remembered he'd promised the boy he would go somewhere with him. In fact, the memory was long gone because all Hashirama could think about was the way Tobirama stormed out of the dining room last night.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you,"

"So then you're going to go with that _Uchiha _instead of me?" Now, Tobirama had nothing against Uchiha's. Really. It just seemed like every time things were going well for him, _an Uchiha had to ruin it. _As the boy sizzled in his own anger, his brother slowly swallowed the forming lump in his throat and nodded his head.

Again, he was between a rock and a hard place as he slowly opened his mouth to answer the ticked off Senju younger sibling.

"Y-ye**–**"

Before he could finish the sentence, Hashirama was cut off by a set of pale pink lips colliding with his own. Lips crashed feverishly and teeth clanked and Hashirama's eyes went wide as his younger brother placed his hand on the tiled school wall behind him to keep steady. Tobirama was on the tips of his toes, pushing as much force as possible into the kiss. Hashirama didn't know what to do. The older of the two Senju stood, frozen under his brothers soft, yet strange touch.

Soon, those hands moved from the wall to knot themselves in Hashirama's sleeves. Tobirama finally slid his head back, gasping for much needed air. "Please,"

"Tobirama..."

"Please, Brother..."

Hashirama didn't even give it a second thought. He quickly detached the boy from himself and pushed him away. Tobirama's backside met with a water fountain and he frowned sadly as his brother took off running. As his tongue slid out to dart across his slightly wet lips, his maroon eyes followed his brother's form, almost apologetically. "..." He felt like saying sorry, but found he could not. Not only was Hashirama no longer in front of him, but the feelings knitting inside of his belly told him he was not at fault.

Hashirama was _his_ big Brother, after all.


	2. Just Walk Away!

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Just Walk Away.

**A/N: **Just so everyone is clear, I will be including character's who don't exist, but whom are just the assumed characters from the past that represent the current characters. I didn't work very hard on creating them because they don't really matter, but they _are_ there. Also, I had no idea anyone else wanted to see this happen, but I'm glad people are interested!

* * *

Tobirama glared at the wall for particularly no reason as he laid in his bed. There were many things running through the snow-maned boy's head. But first and foremost, his thoughts led to Hashirama. They led to that _kiss_. Not only did Tobirama feel no force from Hashirama, his older Brother _pushed him away_. Closing his eyes, the boy sighed. That couldn't have meant anything good. Tobirama lifted a hand and placed his fingers to his pale lips,"Still..." His face went red and a smile (that no one else may ever see) went across his _would've been_ perfect face. That heated feeling in the pit of his stomach had returned and he chuckled. "I k_issed _Brother..." He spoke to himself and turned so that his stomach was against the bed, hoping to push out those fluttering butterflies. Tobirama's eyes drifted over to his desk. He'd been slacking in his studies because all he could think about was Hashirama and his relationship with Madara Uchiha.

Now, Tobirama didn't know if they were actually 'together' but the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. Madara had come over several times, and nearly each time Tobirama went downstairs to inform Hashirama: '_You have work to complete_,' or '_Father wants to speak to you,_' And every time he did so, he saw the expression painted across Madara's face. It sickened him. Hashirama was _his _older Brother, and Madara simply had no right to take him away.

Although, Tobirama would admit that Hashirama looked happy around Madara. In fact, he looked just as happy around Madara as he did around him. Did this mean he considered Tobirama no more than an Uchiha? That'd piss the Senju youngest off. Tobirama considered what he could do to determine if Hashirama feigned any interest. Oddly enough, most of his plans went straight to 'tie him up.' Tobirama was rather violent, it seemed. Yet he'd always been this way:

As children, Tobirama would thrash and have tantrums at the drop of a coin. Hashirama was always calm and collected and he spent enough time with Tobirama to boot. Tobirama simply couldn't be grateful because he knew that Hashirama _also spent time with Madara_.

Tobirama slid a hand up and grabbed a pillow, digging his fingers into the cotton filled rectangle and then dragging it over, shoving his face into it. Tobirama had a habit of slamming his face in frustration, it seemed.

Sleep. He needed sleep.

Hashirama's brow furrowed as he glanced over to his younger brother. He – wanted to go into the room and tuck him in, but_..._

With a sigh, Hashirama slowly closed the room door and walked off. He had some dishes to clean, anyway.

* * *

Ever since that kiss, Tobirama had taken notice to how much Hashirama avoided him. Be it during dinner, when Hashirama sat closer to Batsuma, or at school, when Hashirama took different routes to his classes so they wouldn't run into each other. Usually, Tobirama and Hashirama talked in the intervals from one class to another, and without that talk, Tobirama was angsty and dishonest during his classes. Frustrated, and overall annoyed, the boy leaned forward and placed his head to his desk. He wanted to talk to Hashirama! He wanted to talk with him and laugh with him –

If he could just get the usual fist-bump, then he wouldn't be so irritated.

Tobirama and Hashirama always fist-bumped before dispersing. It was simple, but it was skin against skin and each and every time they did the salutation it left Tobirama's hand tingling.

"Are you alright?" Tobirama was taken from his thoughts and glanced to the side. Beside him sat a girl with rosette hair, and blue-green eyes. She had her hair in a lose bun and the bangs were cut short. Her eyes were wide as if she were still a little kid, and her lips were full and pink, like her hair. Although he didn't know her first name, he knew that most people called her 'Haruno.' He wasn't very fond of talking to people, but the girl approached him kindly, so he just nodded his head up and then down. "I'm...I'm fine." He said in an assuring voice. The Haruno girl tilted her head and her lips raised in a curt look,"Are you sure?"

Reaching her hand forward, the girl smiled wide, her other hand knitted into a fist and close to her chest. Tobirama was told people who held themselves up like this were usually scared, or shy. Tobirama's hand met hers and he frowned inwardly. He didn't feel the shocking feeling he felt when touching Hashirama, but he supposed he couldn't complain. "Sakurako. Sakurako Haruno." She said with a welcoming smile on her face. Cherry Blossom. Child. What a pretty name. Tobirama tried to smile but it just came out as a smug frown...somehow. "Tobirama Senju." He tilted his head at the girl,"Why is your hair pink?" Well, Tobirama was mostly right. Her hair was pink but tinted a rose-y red in some areas. The girl giggling into her hand and smiled at the boy,"Why is _your_ hair white?"

_Touche._

As Tobirama decided he had nothing to lose by talking to the girl, she scooted her desk closer to his and they began to chat casually. Tobirama felt a lot better than how he felt entering the class by the time the bell rang, and on top of that Sakurako was nice enough to accompany him to his next class. She was a Teacher's Assistant in her next class, so she seen no reason to rush to it. Tobirama was glancing from class to class to see if he could, perhaps, get a glimpse of Hashirama. Tobirama's eyes went straight to Sakurako when he felt a very soft hand upon his own. "What are you looking for?" The girl mused, a small smile curling her lips.

"Ahh..uhm." He closed his eyes to keep from glaring at the girl or saying something rude. "I was just wondering what class my brother had now,"

"Oh, so you really are related to Hashirama! When I heard your last name I felt the need to ask but I didn't." She laughed whole-heartedly and placed a hand on Tobirama's shoulder,"His class is on the complete other side of the building."

Tobirama grimaced.

Now, Tobirama didn't hate his school or something, but it was large and it took forever just to get to your own class, there was no doubt it was a bad idea to attempt to catch someone else to their's. "I see. Thank you," He said this with a fairly calm voice. Sakurako smiled and stopped as they finally reached Tobirama's classroom. Tobirama walked to the classroom and turned to Sakurako once more,"Thanks again, Sakurako!"

"Oh, feel free to call me Sakura!" She informed with a smile on her face, waving at the pale young man once more before finally ducking out and heading to her class. Tobirama watched the girl speed off with a confused expression on his pale features. She was nice, but perhaps too nice. Tobirama couldn't help but think about why the girl had knowledge of Hashirama. Deciding to drop it, Tobirama sat down in his desk and took out his notebook to begin taking notes.

* * *

Hashirama and Madara sat on a bench beneath a large tree during lunch. Hashirama was nibbling on an onigiri that, of course, had pickled plum in it. The other two had different meats in them. Madara was eating a sandwich. He glanced to his friend's lunch and snorted,"Hn."

Hashirama looked up, quickly taking a large chomp from the onigiri and then another and another until it was gone,"What's wrong?" He asked with his mouth full. Madara hit him on the shoulder when he did so, and Hashirama tried to swallow everything in his mouth, all but choking. Madara groaned and slapped Hashirama's back while the boy comically brought his hands up to his neck. This most certainly wasn't the time for this. Finally, Hashirama was able to finish the onigiri and he quickly took up his canister of hot green tea to wash it down completely. With a sigh, the boy placed the steel canister back down,"Now, what's wrong?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Madara was taken aback. Was Hashirama seriously going to act like he didn't just _almost die_? The Uchiha decided to drop the thought and bit into his sandwich once more,"I was just wondering why you and Tobirama always bring traditional Japanese food for lunch. It isn't a picnic, you know."

Hashirama bit into his next rice ball and scoffed,"It could be a picnic! You have a sandwich don't you? Had you brought like 5 of those, we could've had a picnic but you slacked off this morning!" Hashirama joked, receiving a glare from Madara.

"Well, we mostly eat Japanese food because my Father, Batsuma prefers it. He says there's no reason our culture should be diminished because there's _other fattening and unhealthy foods to choose from,_" In the midst of his sentence he held up a finger and proceeded to mock Batsuma with an old and ornery voice that probably sounded nothing like his Father. Madara smirked and made a noise no louder than a simple,"Hn."

"Why? Do you want some?"

Madara froze in the midst of eating his tomato-dressed sandwich. He knew for a fact that saying 'yes' would allow him that one single chance to receive an indirect kiss from Hashirama. Hashirama was too blatant and stupid to understand something as trivial as this, and Madara knew it well. Swallowing the bite of sandwich in his mouth, the Uchiha slowly nodded his head to Hashirama. "Alright," He said matter-of-factly.

Hashirama grinned and raised the onigiri so that Madara could bite into it. He didn't really think about it too much because he and Madara were friends, this in turn meant that they could eat together and think nothing of it! It was fun to eat with people! _Food always tastes best when you eat it with others_! Hashirama always believed in this.

Madara tried his very best to force a blush away as he leaned forward to take a bite of the onigiri but before he could do so, Hashirama's _annoying_ brother was already in front of them, a bento in hand.

"Brother." He spoke, raising his bento up as to gesture it to Hashirama. "We should eat lunch together," But of course Tobirama made no move to even look in Madara's general direction. Hashirama glanced up at his younger brother and grinned, scooting over so that Tobirama could sit between he and Madara,"Sure!" Hashirama bit into his onigiri and Madara flinched.

'_M-My indirect Kiss_!'

Pretty soon, Hashirama had shoved the entire Onigiri into his mouth. Chewing, he covered his mouth with a hand and picked up his last onigiri, gesturing it to Madara,"Ah, you can still have a bite if you want."

Madara glared at the _un_bitten onigiri. He bored holes into the food with a death glare. Hashirama blinked at the boy. He could almost swear he saw a glimpse of red in Madara's eyes as he looked the other way so he could finish his sandwich. "Hn."

Hashirama scowled. Is this '_Hn'_ thing going to stick? Really? Hashirama sighed and ate the last onigiri, watching as his younger brother untied the knot in his bento's cover. He opened the box and nearly grimaced visually. He didn't _want_ onigiri. Really. Tobirama sighed and picked up one of the onigiri, holding it with both of his hands. He didn't want to sit next to Madara either.

Obviously the Uchiha felt the same, because he'd decided to look the complete other way, eating his sandwich and pretending neither of the Senju Siblings were there.

Finally, Madara lost the mental battle between himself and Tobirama. "I'll see you last period," Madara spoke to Hashirama. Hashirama didn't show it, but he was actually very nervous about being left alone with Tobirama. But the younger boy kept his eyes closed and continued to eat as if it didn't bother him any.

Madara stood from where he was and walked away. Madara made his way to the vending machine in the school to get a drink. He got a black coffee and then sat down with his back against the border across from the machines. He was very grateful that the school was so clean. Popping the can open, the boy drank some of the contents. "That damned kid..." He cursed Tobirama for always getting in between himself and Hashirama. In this case, literally.

Tobirama bit into his second onigiri with a stoic expression still painted on his face. The white haired young man, finally, finally spoke. "Brother," He spoke, tilting so that his head was against Hashirama's shoulder. The tanned boy of the two visibly flinched, but smiled wide in response to his younger brother,"Y-yes?"

"This tastes nice..." He said softly, a light pink color dusting over the boys cheeks. Hashirama chuckled nervously,"I...I agree," He said this as he took up his canister to drink at his green tea.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Tobirama."

"Do you hate me?"

Hashirama didn't quite understand where Tobirama was getting the question from, as he didn't recall treating his brother any other way than he should have. "N-no."

Tobirama moved the bento box and looked Hashirama right in his eye, one knee on the bench and the other leg off. He leaned closer,"Are you sure?" Maroon eyes met with brown and Hashirama, eventually, coughed.

Tobirama moved back while his brother feigned choking, all but glaring at the older boy. Hashirama eventually pushed himself up,"I have to get to class," He informed Tobirama, whom in turn _pouted. _

"You can't walk away, Brother!" Tobirama slid off of the bench and knitted his hands into fists, glaring at Hashirama's retreating back.

Hashirama said nothing, rather shook his head as he walked away. Although he didn't say it out loud, only one thought went through his head:

'_Watch me._'


	3. Forward!

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Being Forward!

**A/N: ****This one is for shits and giggles. Also, FEELS: Your reviews make me smile because you sound just like me and my waifu when we talk about Naruto Pairings! XD Thanks for reading, sweetheart!**

* * *

Tobirama sighed and placed his hands behind his back, leaning back so that his back touched the ground and his eyes were at the sky. Sakurako sat beside him, doing the same. "So, how have you been since we talked?" Last time they talked, Tobirama was telling the girl about his predicament. Of course he changed names, and genders before telling her everything. Sakurako was willing to help the boy out, but for a small price. The price being that Tobirama, eventually, introduced Sakurako to Madara. Sakurako had a crush on the Uchiha.

It was understandable. Madara had that air about him. The 'devil may care' thing. And although Tobirama wasn't attracted to any other male but his brother, he could understand why Sakurako liked him. "Everything's fine, I guess." He bit back muttered words, his teeth digging into his pale lips.

"Fiends! Class is still going on dattebare!" A boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He was on top of the building that led down the stairs. Sakurako and Tobirama had taken the liberty of laying atop the roof of the school. It was calm, secluded, and comfortable. Tobirama and Sakurako tilted their heads back to see the guy who'd screamed.

"Skipping will not be tolerated -ttebare!" The boy made some indistinguishable hand-signs, for some unearthly reason, and then jumped off of the building with a flip, doing three tucks and then finally landing on his feet. Sakurako sat up and glared at the boy who stood there.

His skin was pale, much like Sakura's and Tobirama's. His hair was fiery red, and his eyes were large and azure. Large like a kid. With a thumb, the boy pointed to his chest, pressing the digit to his puffed chest with a stern look on his face.

"Kuugo! What are you doing up here?" The girl groaned out as she rubbed at her temples with slender fingers. Kuugo grinned at them with a fox-like look on his face. "Huh? Oh! I'm the hall-monitor this week, you know!" Kuugo was on the student council and he dreamed of one day becoming student-council president. Sakurako was also on the student-council and if she had anything to say about that, then it most certainly wouldn't be happening.

"What are you and this guy doing up here, Sakura-Chan dattebare..." The boy frowned, his lips curling into a sad look. "I thought you were a good kid," He said, chuckling into his hand nice and loud so she could understand he was joking. Sakurako just sighed, waving her hand about. "If my friends are in trouble then I'll do what I can to help them."

Tobirama eventually turned so that he was facing the other's. He reached a hand out,"Tobirama Senju." He greeted Kuugo, whom in response grinned and reached a hand forward,"Kuugo. Kuugo Uzumaki!" Tobirama raised a brow and whistled. If he could remember, the Uzumaki's had only just moved to their town recently. Or was that a few years ago? Either way, Kuugo was a little different from the people here. He had a strange accented 'dattebare' to end all of his sentences, and he spoke in slurred words quickly smashed together. It was odd to listen to.

"It's nice to meet you." Tobirama said,although he didn't really mean it. Kuugo nodded his head,"The pleasures all mine -ttebare!" Kuugo rubbed his hands together and grinned at both of them,"So! So! Why are we on the roof?"He asked, quickly butting into their business. Sakurako sighed as if she was all too familiar with him doing things like this,"Well, as it is, me and Tobirama were just cloud gazing." She said as if to brush off any further conversation about it.

Kuugo raised his brow, his eyes closing in that fox-like manner of his. "Hmm? That sounds like something Shikano would do, dattebare!" Kuugo pushed himself up into standing position; he'd sat down to bother the other two. Placing his hands to his side, he tilted his head, and raised either of his shoulders, as if stretching. "I feel like this is the day I'll steal your heart, Sakura-Chan!"Sakurako glared at the boy and Tobirama just gave him a look of confusion. How could someone say something so personal out loud like that? "I mean, I'm hall-monitor I'm practically a man, dattebare!" The boy exclaimed.

Tobirama sweat-dropped.

Sakurako laughed and waved off Kuugo's attempt. It was odd hearing this from someone like Kuugo. Kuugo was still rather short and his face was chubby, too. The boy could easily be mistaken for a middle school student. Kuugo hang his head in defeat. "Ffffine," He whined, looking away from Sakurako with a pout puffing his cheeks out.

"Eh." Tobirama didn't want to believe that there was a student on student-council who was as mature as an eight year old.

"Well, I guess I'll get going!" He said happily, grinning at both Tobirama and Sakurako.

"Okay," Tobirama said through gritted teeth.

Kuugo slowly raised his hands up to the sky and then pointed to the right with both hands, and then to the left with both. "Uzumaki! Away!" He let his hands slide down and turned on his heel, running off like he was an airplane or something and skidding through the door and down the stairs.

"Ack! Kuugo!" A girl screamed as Kuugo bumped into her. Sakurako couldn't help but laugh, covering her mouth.

"Heh, that sounded a lot like Inori!" Sakurako said with a smile on her face. Behind closed doors, Inori was wacking Kuugo on his head with a knitted fist, glaring at the red-head who only laughed and rubbed at the back of his head in response. Inori was tall, elegant and beautiful. Her hair was chiffon blonde and was all the way down her back and her eyes were an infinite steel blue with no iris. She was gorgeous. "Weeeh, Ino-Chan!" Kuugo spun around the girl, avoiding her like she was lava and running off.

"Get back here, you idiot!"

Tobirama just stared.

"Don't worry, he's always like that," Sakurako assured Tobirama, who slowly nodded his head as if to say 'I understand,' when he really didn't.

* * *

It'd been a while since Tobirama confronted Hashirama about his feelings. Tobirama was eating less, he was a lot less outgoing, and he didn't talk to just anyone. Skipping dinner, ignoring Hashirama (reluctantly!) and always muttering things to himself. Of course he _wanted_ to talk to Hashirama; he just couldn' made no sense because the siblings lived together. Tobirama was feeling pretty angst-y because he was made to walk home alone. With a sigh, the boy opened the door to his home and set his bag down beside the door. Slipping his shoes off, Tobirama walked to the kitchen to grab a drink.

Opening the freezer, Tobirama grabbed a soda from the arm of the fridge. The white haired male opened it up and took a sip, sighing as the fizzing sensation tickled his tongue. He wasn't usually the type to drink carbonated drinks, but he figured why not; he'd walked home alone, which in turn meant that the boy didn't have anyone to talk to for a good twenty minutes. His throat was dry.

Leaning on the counter, Tobirama closed his eyes.

"You know, if you keep pressing the same buttons you're gonna keep losing."

"Hn."

Tobirama blinked in confusion upon hearing his brothers obnoxious laughter. Seriously? Slowly placing the can down on the counter-top, Tobirama pushed himself forward and inched his way to the space that led from the kitchen to the living room. He made sure to stay behind the wall so he would go unseen and peeked out from where he stood.

As he thought.

Hashirama was pretty much forcing Madara to play an Xbox-360 game with him. Tobirama quickly grit his teeth through pursed lips. If it were him, he wouldn't have to be forced.

Hashirama and Madara were sitting on the three-seated couch that was placed directly in front of the television. The two boys, one eager and the other reluctant, both had remote controls in their hand. While Hashirama was pressing buttons eagerly and even moving his hands every which-a-way for emphasis, Madara held the control with one hand, his thumb seated on _one_ button. This being the button he was pressing repeatedly as he looked _anywhere_ but at the television screen.

Hashirama grinned and rejoiced an umpteenth time as he won once more. And just like all the other times, he popped up from his seat and raised his hands in triumph while Madara looked at, and counted, the bumps on the wall.

Tobirama's brow furrowed. He couldn't help but question if Hashirama was simply happier around Madara – if he stood no chance against the Uchiha. Tobirama bit his tongue to quickly stopped the thought. There was no reason he should be doubting himself and he knew it. Tobirama wanted to talk to Hashirama, even now, but Madara was the largest obstacle of them all.

Madara was Hashirama's best friend, rival and on occasion they were even partners in school. It wasn't fair. Tobirama wrenched his eyes closed but willed himself to stay where he was. '_Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it._' He told himself over and over until he finally calmed down. Upon opening his eyes, he jumped back, surprised. Madara was standing there, and his face was nearly _directly_ in front of Tobirama's. That is, until the boy moved.

"M-m-Madara!" He exclaimed. His face went red with embarrassment and he quickly glared at the Uchiha. Madara just kept his hands in his pockets, tilting his head at the boy. Tobirama hated that about Madara, he always looked at him like he was weak. Now, Tobirama wasn't very sure what he meant by weak but he just knew that's what Madara thought, too.

"What are you doing?" Madara asked stoically.

Tobirama's brow raised. What _was_ he doing?

"I-it's none of your business!"

And in an instant Tobirama was back against wall, Madara's callous hand against the boys chest. Madara tilted his upper half so he could meet Tobirama's face. "Oh? But I think it is," The Uchiha said positively, watching stoically as Tobirama placed his hands on his wrist.

"What! How would this have anything to do with you?" The boy said through grit teeth. Madara smirked at the boy and his hand dug into Tobirama's shirt. Tobirama winced and closed an eye.

"You were spying."

"And?"

"I was apart of what you were spying on." Madara said without even thinking about it. Tobirama closed both of his eyes, wrenching them shut once more. The Uchiha's smirk soon changed into an arrogant 'half-smile' the right corner of his lips raising and his brows raising.

Hashirama was still playing the game; playing Adventure mode now because Madara is a wimp. He had no idea what Madara walked off to do, though. The eldest Senju sibling continued playing the game. "Madara! You in the kitchen? Grab drinks!" Hashirama exclaimed, raising the remote above his head for _Kami knows what reason_ as he continued to play.

Madara mentally rolled his eyes and finally gave in. Teasingly, he blew air in the younger Senju's face, resulting in the white-maned boy's flinching. Feeling rather victorious, Madara stood and waved a hand about. "When you walk through there, you will say you just got here." Madara warned Tobirama before finally letting go of his shirt and walking over to the fridge to grab the two drinks. He grabbed two cans with one of his hands and shut the fridge with the other, his onyx eyes boring holes into Tobirama as he walked back to the living room.

Tobirama grimaced. Sure, in some way or form, spying was bad. But what Madara did was no better! Tobirama went back over to his soda can and picked it up. Sipping at the fizzing drink, he soon realized he no longer had a taste for it. Dunking the drink into the sink, he closed his eyes for a moment while the can emptied itself. Tobirama walked over to the trash can and threw the can away. Exiting the kitchen, he quietly made his way to the stairs and before he could even place one foot onto the first step, Hashirama called out to him.

"Tobirama! Hey – I was wonderin' what you wanted to eat for dinner." Hashirama's tongue was out at the corner of his lips as he finally paused the game and looked over to his brother's back. Tobirama turned slightly, glancing to his brother with a none-too-kind look on his face. "Is Madara staying over for dinner?"

Hashirama didn't understand why the question was asked, but he slowly nodded his head, his lips pursed.

"Then make whatever _he_ wants. "

Hashirama frowned, but Madara, whom was seated beside him and leaning on the arm of the couch smirked behind the can at his lips. Hashirama placed his remote down,"Are you sure?" Madara was a fan of tomatoes and Tobirama couldn't stand them. If he made what Madara wanted, Tobirama would probably skip dinner. Unless...that was the plan to begin with.

Tobirama placed a hand to the banister and looked straight-forward again.

"Oyasumi."

Hashirama stood from where he sat,"Tobirama you can't keep skipping meals like this,"

The white-maned boy took a few more steps up the stairs, emphasizing his anger by slamming his feet down: stomping. "Oh – ya – su – mi." He said in an annoyed manner, walking the rest of the way up the stairs and making sure to slam his room door upon making it there.

Madara swallowed the soda in his mouth and shook the _now empty_ can. "Shall I go see what's wrong? He's probably more willing to talk to someone who isn't his sibling," Madara wasn't really intending on helping Tobirama in any way, but the sentence was true. Whenever his siblings were having tantrums, they'd talk to Minayuki before they'd even utter a word to him. Then again, the Namikaze boy was a lot nicer than Madara.

"No, no. It's alright. I'll go," Hashirama brushed Madara's suggestion off and quickly dashed up the stairs, knocking on Tobirama's door with a knuckle. "Tobirama, are you alright?" He asked the boy and received no answer.

"Tobirama." Hashirama said sternly. There were two states of mind for Hashirama. Either he was completely serious or completely obnoxious. In this case he was serious because Tobirama had been acting this way for quite a while. It bothered Hashirama quite a bit because he had to care for the boy and if he wanted to act this way he would have to ensure that Tobirama was okay. It was like his _duty_ as an older brother.

"_I don't feel like talking, Brother."_

"But...I want to know if you're alright." Tobirama urged once more, and finally huffed. Placing a hand on the doorknob he twisted it and paused when he heard shuffling inside the room. Tobirama opened the door before Hashirama could and glared at his older brother,"What? What do you want?" He groaned out.

"Why have you been acting this way?" Hashirama asked, placing a hand on the doorpost.

"What way?!"

Hashirama wound up grabbing either of Tobirama's shoulders, pressing forward so that the boy moved back and even kicking the door shut behind him. With stern, callous fingers digging into Tobirama's shoulders, Hashirama grit his teeth,"If you're upset that I'd changed my plans for Madara, I'm sorry!" Hashirama was flush close to Tobirama, stepping forward as Tobirama stepped back with his eyes wide in surprise.

"S-stop it, Brother-" Tobirama said half-heartedly, moving his shoulders as if trying to get away. Yet Hashirama pushed on, taking another step forward,"Are you mad because I haven't been walking you to class? I won't do it again!"

Tobirama hissed as his ankle met with his bed. "Don't want me to eat lunch with Madara? I'll be at your class five minutes before the bell even rings!" Before Hashirama or Tobirama even knew it, Tobirama was back against the bed. "B-brother, you're hurting me-" Tobirama's hands gripped at the sheets beneath him.

"I won't leave you alone at school anymore! We'll walk home together!"

Tobirama wrenched his eyes shut; his face was about as red as his eyes. Knitting his hands into fists, he lifted his arms and pushed Hashirama away! "Stop it!" The white-maned boy was finally able to break free from Hashirama's pursuit and – er – he ran.

_Ran out of the room. _

_Ran down the stairs._

_Passed a smirking Madara-_

_and even out on the porch_.

Hashirama quickly left the room and ran down the stairs. "Madara! Why didn't you stop Tobirama?!" Madara shrugged his shoulders and got up to trash his soda can,"Hmm? _Why didn't I, I wonder_." The Uchiha sang callously as he walked to the kitchen. Hashirama bit the inside of his cheek and glared at Madara's back as he walked to the kitchen.

"Tch-"

Tobirama huffed as his hands went to his knees so he could catch his breath. His chest heaved and sweat bucked at the boy's forehead. Tobirama's stomach hurt. It hurt so bad he felt like he wanted to throw up. Standing up straight, the huffing idiot looked up at the partly cloudy sky above his head. "St-stupid." He called himself under his breath, finally closing his eyes. Now that he realized it, he was fairly far from the house. _Oh wow. _Tobirama made a mental note:

_Try not to run when blinded from embarrassment._


	4. Happiness?

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Happiness?

**A/N:** AAAAAAH**. ********FEELS****: **Yes, I know I wanted the headcanon so I threw it in there, oh my gosh! LMFAO NOOO, MADARA WON'T KISS HIM, AT LEAST, I DON'T THINK- /sparkles/ MY FAVORITE PART WAS THE BED THING MAN, NOT EVEN KIDDING. XD I can't wait to hear from you again, teehee. I love you too!

**Thank you very much for all the reviews, Guys! I know there aren't many but I really, really love reviews! Like, more than money and life and food.**

Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys. This one was pretty fun.

* * *

"Oh ~ I want to live a happy life!" A singing girl was heard down the halls of Tobirama's school. That girl was actually in the same classroom as he and Sakura right now. Although the girl sounded bad right now, she was actually quite the professional singer by regards of her father, Hideki. "I want to be a beautiful ~ wife!" Honoka flailed her hands, jumping from one desk to the other, as Kuugo slid over, lifting his hands,"Honoka-Chan! Jump into my arms, dattebare!" The redhead yelled at the top of his fully functional lungs, although Tobirama sorta wished they weren't. Honoka spun in a circle and then dived to Kuugo, who missed the girl by a few inches, resulting in Honoka's face hitting his chest. The Uzumaki, as well as the Hyuuga froze.

"Pfft-"

Honoka was short, but not too short. The girl was pale, and her eyes were pearl. Her hair was in two ponytails; a vibrant black with blue sheen. Both of the idiots' faces went red with embarrassment and Honoka finally placed her hands forward and pushed Kuugo away with quite the bit of exerted force. Kuugo slid through a few desks, and eventually hit his head on the wall. Honoka laughed nervously and then placed knitted fists close to her face, squirming and wriggling about happily because_ her _face touched Kuugo. "D-don't stand so close to me, b-baaaka." The Hyuuga girl laughed just as nervously with a loud, obnoxious slur of 'he's' and 'ha's' while both Sakurako and Tobirama watched in agony.

Sakurako's pencil was still to paper, and Tobirama's book was still in his hands. They'd asked Kuugo if he'd like to study with them during the lunch break because the boy got straight A's. But the second Honoka offered to help as well, they got this. Sakurako's mechanical pencil tapped against her notebook before the lead finally broke, as well as the girl's patience. (and nerves) Sakurako slid her chair back and slammed her hands down on her desk roughly,"Oi! Kuu-Kun! Honoka-Chan! Shut up, _both_ of you!" The rosette lifted her hand up,"Or I'll make you do it," And knitted her hand into a fist.

Tobirama refused to look up from his book, he just refused. Kuugo and Honoka were both bowing their apologies to the Haruno girl, who was tapping a finger to her upper arm, her limbs crossed. "We're so sorry Sakura-Chan."

"And?"

"We'll study now, g-gomen." Honoka pulled a chair up to the studying circle and took out her notes from all of her classes. As a Hyuuga the girl was practically trained to be studious. Kuugo on the other hand was just smart because he had photographic memory. It really wasn't fair. The Uzumaki boy slid a chair up next to Honoka, which resulted in the girl scooting closer to Sakurako.

Tobirama pulled the book down but otherwise looked away,"Anyone have the notes from Honors English?"

"What teacher do you have?"

" ...I guess." Tobirama didn't really see why it would matter. Honoka pulled out her notes from that class and slid them over to Tobirama who graciously pulled them over to take a look. "Chapter Seven is pretty weird...Honoka, do you understand the words from Descartes?"

Honoka pulled her glasses on gestured from Tobirama to turn the book towards her. "Hmm...this part. Think about the Cartesian Circle." She said casually before placing the book down onto the desk in the direction of Tobirama. "The quote, too." She pointed to the other page where a quote was highlighted,"This one," She turned the pages a few times,"And here,"

Tobirama nodded his head slowly. Kuugo and Sakurako were also talking out what they didn't understand and clarifying what they needed to know. As the group of four studied, Tobirama found himself day-dreaming even as he copied the notes Honoka directed him to.

Yes, daydreaming.

_Hashirama's arms around him. Hashirama's lips against his. Hashirama's legs intertwined with his in a loving embrace of passion and lust._

A goofy smile was almost placed on the boy's face as he slid his pencil straight down his notebook. "Hehe...Hashiii..." Tobirama wasn't really one to call Hashirama by his name, rather he was always calling him brother or, in terms of when they were younger, 'big brother.' What an embarrassing time in his life. Tobirama glanced at his paper, realizing what he'd done and quickly began to erase the line, under the confused gaze of Sakurako.

"You alright?" The rosette girl asked as she gave him her eraser. He looked up and quickly took the eraser with a nod of his head. "M'fine." He assured Sakura, whom hummed and looked back to her own paper. She worried about the boy, she really did. Tobirama blew the eraser shavings from his paper, and upon doing so noticed a little problem between his clothed legs. 'Thanks for that, Hormones.' He told himself mentally as he quickly placed the eraser back on Sakura's desk.

"I'm going to go grab a drink from the vending machine." Tobirama excused himself in a sly manner, avoiding any further attention grabbing. Walking down the hall the boy carefully shuffled to where the vending machines were all lined up. He took out the coins for the drink and began placing them in the vend.

"_Is that what I think it is_,"

The callous sing-song voice of Madara rang, and Tobirama quickly flinched away, unsure of which direction to do so in the first place.

Madara was wedged between two of the vending machines. There was just enough space for the Uchiha to sit as well as enjoy his drink. He'd found it the other day when he escaped the awkward air of Tobirama and Hashirama, when Tobirama stole his spotlight.

And his indirect kiss.

"What do you refer to, Madara." Tobirama said in his best 'stoic' voice, feigning innocence as he pressed his legs together, pressing a finger to one of the desired drinks. Madara took a noisy sip from his can of black coffee to bother the Senju boy. It worked. "No, I mean that-" His free hand went ahead and pointed to the slowly, but surely dissipating problem in Tobirama's pants. The Senju sibling quickly placed his hands in front of him, but found he couldn't do so for long because he had to grab his drink. "I – I don't know what you're talking about!" He quickly popped open the can of citrus soda and gulped it down while thinking several disgusting things that should aid him in destroying the problem.

"If you like him that much why don't you just go on and say it," Madara said sternly, watching as Tobirama huffed after the final gulp of his drink went down his throat. The Senju threw the can at Madara, who was unable to dodge it thanks to the space he'd crammed himself into.

"I'm serious you know," He assured Tobirama, tilting his head. Madara's long hair draped over his shoulders as he shifted,"Just tell him."

"Why don't _you _just shut up." Tobirama said through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to," Madara said firmly. Drinking the remaining black coffee from his own drink the boy stood up, and tossed both of the cans in the trash. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he slowly walked over to Tobirama, who, although he wasn't aware, flinched.

"You're always butting your nose into everything. Thanks to you being dramatic, all Hashirama talks about now is you." Every time Madara said 'you' he moved closer and closer to the boy, emphasizing just how much the Senju sibling bothered him simply by existing.

"But-"

"No, really." Madara quickly cut Tobirama off by speaking up, dragging each of his words in a sing song manner, mockingly. "You're annoying,"

Tobirama glared at the Uchiha,"Oh yeah? Well you make me sick."

Madara smiked,"And you make me ill. So what are we doing."

Tobirama didn't know what to say. In all the time that he and Madara had these little run-ins, he never questioned why he didn't tell Hashirama about it. He wasn't afraid of telling Hashirama that Madara was 'bullying' him, but if he did something like that, he'd have to talk about the subject that they'd particularly spoke on, during said bullying.

A very uncomfortable silence filled the air and Madara finally walked passed the Senju. "Anyway, you're already too late."

Tobirama turned quickly, his hands knitted into fists,"What?! How-"

"_I wonder_," Madara sang callously, turning back to Tobirama with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. Tobirama nearly shook with irritation at the look on Madara's face, but of course he forced the stoicism.

"I fu-"

"Madara?" Hashirama glanced over from the other hallway that he was walking from. He glanced over to the Uchiha who quickly turned and waved at the older of the Senju siblings. Hashirama grinned and gave him a thumbs up, but upon reaching him he saw Tobirama, red dusted over either of the boy's cheeks.

"And Tobirama, too." He smiled, and just for the hell of it, waved at his little brother too.

Tobirama quickly walked over to where Hashirama was and took one of his hands into both of his own,"Brother! What are you doing this weekend?" He asked with an indistinguishable expression on his face.

Hashirama grinned with his eyes closed, a hand going up to the back of his head, where it ran through long black tousles of hair. "Er- a movie. I think. With Madara?" He glanced over to Madara who also had a strange expression on his face.

_'Th-that's all it took?! Damnit Hashirama, does he not know what tension is?!'_

Madara wanted to _gingerly_ snake an arm around Hashirama's neck and choke him to death. Standing his ground, Madara firmly nodded his head once Tobirama glanced over to him. "So it is." He said in a stern voice, watching as Tobirama's anger dissipated into sadness, and then grief.

Tobirama swallowed the forming lump in his throat, and then found he could no longer stand to be around the two – conniving – jerks, Tobirama's hands slid from his brothers and simply fell at his sides. "I see," He said in the calmest voice he could muster. So he really was too late. Well, that didn't happen all that often. Tobirama sighed and finally gave in.

"I have to go back to my study group," He said softly and walked around Hashirama whom frowned at the boy's decision. Madara on the other hand was actually going to try that ginger arm thing-thing in the meantime.

* * *

Tobirama and Kuugo sat behind a few bushes not too far away from the theater. The white haired young man had a very serious expression on his face, while Kuugo had an indifferent one. "Heheh, playing spies was a great idea, Tobirama!" Kuugo exclaimed, resulting in Tobirama quickly darting a hand out and slapping him multiple times. Not in a harsh manner, it was mostly playful. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" He hissed in a whisper. Kuugo rubbed at his cheek and nodded his head, comical tears falling from the boy's eyes and sliding down pale cheeks.

Yes, Tobirama had decided to spy on Hashirama and Madara, a thought that only came to mind once he got back in the classroom. He could still remember what Sakurako said when he suggested it...

"_Spying on people is wrong and inappropriate, I will not be doing something like that, Tobirama." Sakurako never looked up from her book as she continued to take those perfect notes she always took. Tobirama grumbled and crossed his arms, his eyes squinting into a glare. _

"_But Madara will be there," Tobirama said slowly. Sakurako stopped the movement of her pencil for but a second, perhaps considering if she'd really like to spy on Madara with another person at the movies. When she'd decided that she'd rather not, the girl continued writing,"Spying is wrong." She said definitively this time around, hmphing out her disapproval. _

"_Kuugo?" _

"_Yeah, Tobinooo?" It was a nickname Kuugo had given him because he thought he was albino, and his name was basically Tobi. The boy giggled into his hand,"I think spying is fun!" He exclaimed. Tobirama quickly grabbed Kuugo's hand and dragged him away, despite the glares he got from Sakurako and Honoka. _

"_Come on, Kuugo." He slammed the door with his foot after they left it._

But...

As Tobirama glanced over to Kuugo who was now looking at a bug as it balanced on a leaf, he wondered if it were really the right choice to bring the boy along. Soon, Tobirama and Kuugo looked up to see that Madara and Hashirama had gotten tickets and were already going inside.

"Tch, Kuugo, come on." The Senju sibling stood up and quickly ran across the street, causing a few cars to skid to a stop and people ducking their heads out to scream at the idiot boy. Tobirama ignored it and continued running, while Kuugo idly jumped over the frozen cars, giggling all the more.

Tobirama and Kuugo ran into the theater, somehow avoiding the ticketing usher as they slid under the red border that stopped people from trespassing.

"Hey!"

The boys ignored the usher who placed knit fists to his sides and ran to the auditorium he'd just seen the last inches of Madara's hair going into. "There, Kuugo!" He slid over with the redhead who'd tumbled over, "Oof!" The two boys snuck into the room and Tobirama used his super ultra scoping powers to spot Madara and his brother in the direct middle of the rows of chairs.

"There!" He whispered, pointing at his brother and the Uchiha. Kuugo's eyes opened (which doesn't happen often) and he spotted the two with azure eyes,"Ooh," He used a hand as if it were a sun visor, watching the two eagerly.

"Why're we watching them, dattebare?" Kuugo asked, confused. Tobirama just stood there, frozen.

He could see Hashirama and Madara's faces, and they both looked eerily content.. In some odd way, Tobirama felt jealous, and at the same time he felt a pang of guilt. No, not because he'd came all this way to spy, but because he saw the eyes of his brother, and his best friend and could only see happiness.

_'So Madara really does make him happy...'_

Tobirama slowly turned and sighed, walking down the steps.

"Tobino?" Kuugo watched as the boy slumped away as if he'd just seen the most depressing thing in his life. Kuugo's brow furrowed and the boy's eyes closed as he frowned. "Huh..."

Tobirama left the theater building, and as soon as he did, he heard the crack of thunder.

**PTOOM!**

The white-maned idiot looked up to the sky to see a gray and cloudy canvas. With a sigh, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk home. As soon as he took another step, the rain began to pour violently.

"Tch," Tobirama lifted a hand to cover himself from the rain, and continued to walk home. He hated weather like this, although he had nothing against water. In fact, he liked swimming a lot. As Tobirama walked he couldn't help but think of Madara and Hashirama. Madara wasn't grinning or smiling, like his brother, but you could still see how at ease he was with the boy. On top of that, they weren't awkwardly sitting together, they were simply together by choice. It was – unnerving. Tobirama hated their happiness so.

"_Achoo!_"


	5. Memories!

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** THE CHRONICLES OF MADARA!

**A/N: This chapter is actually called "Memories." Lol **

**FEELS:** Lol I'm sorry I just need to I can't jkgdsnhagsgs I THROW THE FEELS WHERE THEY ARE NEEDED.

**Creation of Hell: **LOL DON'T YOU BE USING FUTURE SIGHT /we got a badass over here/

**Kittan: **Lol I love writing Madara and Tobirama's encounters.

******Enjoy the chapter, Everyone!**

* * *

Madara and Hashirama sat in Madara's room, doing nothing in particular. They'd already grabbed a bite to eat, played a few games and even did some stupid 'parkour' shit in the local park. Madara huffed and downed the remaining water in his bottle,"Well, I have to admit. That was actually pretty tiring." Madara, in his turn, had done quite the lot of flips and he was exhausted. Hashirama on the other hand just jumped over ledges like a lame-arse, and in turn, he wasn't very tired. Hashirama, in fact, was still itching to do something.

"Tiring? We barely did anything today,"

"Hn," Madara tossed his water bottle astray somewhere in his room and glanced over to Hashirama. Hashirama was still hoppy, moving side to side on the edge of the bed and eventually giving up and laying down on it. "Your bed isn't comfortable, either." Hashirama said blatantly receiving a 'hmph' from the Uchiha boy whom sat on the floor. Hashirama sat up and nudged Hashirama with his foot,"Come on, do something." Madara rolled his eyes.

"Okay-" He drawled, pushing himself up into standing position and, surprisingly, not shoving his hands into his pockets. "What do you want me to do?" Madara said without so much as a skip in his voice. Hashirama grinned and gave the boy a thumbs up,"Let's play Marvel vs. Capcom." He gave a thumbs up, and received a very evident scowl on Madara's face.

For one, the only game system was in his younger brother's room. And contrary to Hashirama's great friendship with his brother, Madara couldn't stand his brother. If he could, he'd probably pluck the boy's eyes out.

Well, _that _thought was violent.

"No," Madara finally said out loud and leaned forward, hands at his sides.

Hashirama sighed, no longer interested in being in Madara's home if he couldn't play a game. Hashirama comically stuck his lips out and looked off to the side,"What a stupid visit," He said nice and loud so Madara could hear. Madara, in turn glared at his idiot friend,"You followed me home by choice!" He retorted.

Unfortunately, Hashirama was the only person who could make Madara react like this. It was nearly automatic thanks to their childhood. Madara could still remember it all. Very, very well...

* * *

_As kids, Hashirama and Madara met on a whim when their parents were in the bank doing whatever happens in banks. Hashirama was standing outside poking at bugs and insects and probably arachnids with a nearby stick he'd found. Madara stepped outside because his father was still in the line and frankly that'd taken too long for his liking. Upon doing so, his eyes met with the Senju's. Hashirama told him how his father was frequently visiting this place every month for some odd reason and Madara found, after hearing this, that his dad was visiting the weird place too! Madara sat down beside Hashirama, and from then on they became 'special' friends. Madara would bring a toy or two, Hashirama would bring a drink – or two, and they'd sit there together every month until their father's were done. _

_It was by absolutely pure luck that one evening, Madara came back with a great smile on his face, nudging Hashirama and sitting beside him. "Hey, Hashirama!" He said with a grin on his pale face. "Me and my family are moving to your town! This weekend!" It was only Monday, but the thought was still unnerving. Hashirama smiled at the boy, handing him the monthly juicebox. "Awesome! I can't wait to be schoolmates!" The boy placed a knitted fist out, to which Madara bumped with his own before taking the juicebox and scooting closer so that he and Hashirama could talk. _

_Before Madara could talk once more, they heard the buzz of the door's opening. It was like Hell on Earth, when Hashirama's silence signaled something different. The silence was strange, but the Senju sibling continued to sip on his juice box. As if Madara's whole image had shattered, an – albino boy - took a seat beside Hashirama. The boy had his hands knit tight into the fur of a stuffed black rabbit, and his clothes were crisp white. He was the exact opposite of Hashirama. The boy, with his face red, glared at Madara,"Big Brother, why do you always step outside when we come here?" He looped his arm through with Hashirama's as the boy ran his free hand through his short black hair,"Ah? Well, heheh." The boy laughed nervously – a laugh Madara had never heard, mind you._

"_You see, I met this guy here," He gestured Madara, whom in turn waved at the pale boy. The pale boy in turn, hissed at Madara. "Hmph,"_

_Tobirama huffed in irritation and pressed closer to Hashirama, who blushed in response. _

_As odd as it was, Hashirama had always acted strange around Tobirama. Tobirama wanted to continue __bothering Hashirama, but he looked to the bank doors to see that his father was gesturing for him to come back in. He was younger than Hashirama, so it would only make sense that he needed to keep an eye on him, right? Tobirama released the boy from his grasp, smiling almost victoriously and dragged his stuffed animal along with him. "I'll be back, Big Brother." He assured the not so happy Senju eldest sibling, who just laughed shyly in response. Hashirama carefully watched the boy walk back to his Father, who patted the boy's head affectionately._

_Madara stared at the back of Hashirama's head before the other boy finally turned to face him again. He was gripping tight at his juicebox before finally lifting it to take a cautious sip._

"_What the heck was that?" Madara said in the silence. He didn't care if there was supposed to be a dramatic silence here, he'd be damned if he were the only one who didn't understand what was going on here. _

"_Th-that...was my little brother. Tobirama." Hashirama sipped at his drink, nervous and fidgety. Madara made a small 'pfft' noise as Hashirama looked the other way, his face red. _

"_Why were you acting like he was a girl or something- I mean- you laughed like he was someone you li..."Madara's arrogant, but childish words were put to a stop when he saw the look on his best friend's face. Hashirama was actually blushing. The juicebox bust on impact of those tight little tan hands and the boy looked down in embarrassment. _

"_He – he was never home when we were younger." Madara could tell that Hashirama was about to start telling a dramatic story, so the boy scooted back and placed a hand beneath his cheek to prop it up so that he wouldn't fall asleep on his friend. He gave an assuring nod so Hashirama could continue._

"_He grew up really sick, so he was also in the hospital. I've only known him, officially, for a few months. He's always sick so he's always been smaller than me...paler than me...quieter, too." Hashirama flicked his hand to relieve himself of the juice that was sliding down his palm. "When he finally came to live with us, rather than in the hospital, I couldn't remember how he once acted, rather I just remembered this Tobirama. The one that's frail, fragile, thoughtful." Hashirama shuddered as he released a held-back breath of air. Madara's silence was killing him._

"_He always ask me to do simple things for him, like open something, or fix something. He's...really..." Hashirama made a soft wince,"Kinda cute, you know?" He turned to smile at Madara, who's onyx eyes were wide, confused even. _

_Was Hashirama . . . serious?_

* * *

That was nearly ten years ago and Madara still felt the same way when he thought about it. It scared him because – the Uchiha didn't like the thought of having competition that lived with Hashirama. It just wasn't fair.

Madara blinked at the Senju boy who was snapping his fingers directly in his face. Madara blinked once or twice and finally glared at the boy,"The hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the _same_," Hashirama retorted, his fingers still creating the 'snap' noise he seemed to like so much.

Madara turned and looked elsewhere,"Whatever." They two boys stood away from each other, tension growing as Madara found reason to get angry at Hashirama within his flashbacks. Yes, really. "Hn." The Uchiha's lips poked out slightly; Uchiha's don't pout, but surely he had the permission to with the situation he was put in.

Hashirama frowned. Just why did all these people get angry at him all the time, anyway. With a sigh, the boy walked over to Madara's flat-screen television and grabbed a random DVD to turn on so the awkward feelings between himself and Madara could dissipate.

Hashirama turned on a random anime and sat back down on the bed. Madara groaned and sat down on the floor between Hashirama's dangling legs. The Senju moved his arms to casually headlock the Uchiha. "You picked the wrong place to sit, boy" Hashirama said in a really crappy cowboy accent. Madara just glared at the television. This obviously wasn't the right time because Madara had a stick up his ass and preferred to glare at the television rather than to reply to Hashirama's stupid _stupid_ antics.

Hashirama sighed and placed his chin atop Madara's head, eliciting a wince from the older male. Madara nearly blushed, but somehow kept it down. "You're being a jerk," Hashirama informed the Uchiha, who in response said his new trademark,"Hn."

Hashirama knit his hands in Madara's black tousles of hair,"Your hair is long," He said as if Madara hadn't known it all along. So instead of replying, Madara just kinda continued staring at the television. Soon, there was an eerie silence and the only thing they could hear was the obnoxious anime on the television.

Madara and Hashirama watched the show on television quietly, Hashirama laughing here and there whenever something funny happened. Finally, Hashirama released the boy from the headlock and laid back on the bed. "I'm-" As Hashirama was getting ready, no preparing to complain, his phone began to rang. Just like his personality, it was loud and obnoxious and unexpected from the simple dark red cell phone.

Hashirama stood up, "I gotta take this, I guess." He said as he flipped open the phone, stepping out of the room to answer it.

Madara took a _wild guess on who called._

Hashirama eventually was done with the phone call and came back in the room with a plain expression on his face. He placed his phone in his pocket, casually pointing behind him with a thumb. "I'm leaving, dude." He informed Madara casually. Madara slowly nodded his head, although he didn't want to. "I see."

Hashirama smiled to his best friend assuringly, and slowly turned to leave. He made sure to leave the house quietly, not so much as flinching as he shut the door. Madara huffed and moved to lay down on his bed, face first. Huffing, the boy turned his face so that it could face the wall. He wasn't jealous. Really, he wasn't. _Stupid Tobirama._

* * *

Once Hashirama was out the door, his expression changed to fear and the boy quickly took off, running as quick as he could.. "Tobirama-" He huffed out as he ran as fast as his feet could take him. He didn't live but a few blocks down from Madara, so running would just make the trip shorter. The boy quickly turned a corner and continued running as quick as he could. "Tobirama-" Crap. Crap. Crap.

The Senju eldest sibling nearly tripped on his own feet, but he quickly 'hopped' forward to avoid it. Hashirama soon saw his home nearing in the distance and, if possible, he pushed himself so that he would move even faster. The tan young man huffed out a slurred _name_ here and there as he finally made it home. He quickly ran up the steps of his porch, pushed the door open and dashed up the stairs.

Batsuma put the phone in his hand down, staring Hashirama's back as it retreated up the stairs. _That was quick._

Hashirama pushed the door of Tobirama's room open to see Tobirama at the window. _His brain couldn't process all that fast; but he could _**_swear_**_ the boy was standing one leg out and one leg in._

"_Tobirama!"_


	6. Memories II

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Memories II

**A/N: This is Memories Part 2. **

**Enjoy, Everyone!**

* * *

_Madara huffed and slammed his tiny fist down on the table as Batsuma placed a plate of sweetened senbei in front of himself and Hashirama. The Uchiha boy glared at the plate and even glared at Hashirama when he took up one of the cookies. "Just cookies? What other snacks are there, anyway?" Madara ungratefully took up one of the senbei and bit into it with an evident scowl on his face. Batsuma almost glared at the child but somehow kept it down with a stoic expression planted on his features._

_"__Be lucky you're even getting that before dinner." Batsuma said with a gruff noise and turned to walk back to the kitchen. After a few seconds, he came back out with a different plate. This plate had two circular mochis atop a bed of seaweed. Topped with roasted sesame seeds, too. Batsuma's eyes spotted Tobirama who was sitting alone in front of the couch, watching the television closely. The man walked over to his youngest son and knelt down beside him, a firm hand placed to the boy's back. "Tobirama, do you want a snack?" He asked the boy. Tobirama glanced to his father and nodded eagerly,"Sure!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face. _

_Batsuma smiled at the boy and placed the mochi down in front of him. "I know how much you like anko, but unfortunately these have green tea in them." The man said calmly. 'Along with the masked medicine,' Batsuma thought to himself, standing up straight again. "Don't worry, you'll like them."_

_Madara watched with half-lidded eyes as Batsuma casually treated Tobirama better than he and Hashirama. At first, his bottom lip was sticking out in a pout, but after a moment the boy huffed through his nostrils and took a big bite from his senbei cracker. Batsuma had a point. He wasn't very sure he'd want mochi over senbei, anyway. As the Uchiha boy ate the senbei, he glanced over to Hashirama whom was also stuffing his face. "Hey, Hashirama, we should play a game," Madara said eagerly, taking up another senbei._

_Hashirama nodded his head and swallowed what was in his mouth,"Okay! What should we play?" Although he said it in an excited voice, the boy's eyes couldn't help but glance in Tobirama's direction, catching the spiky white hair of the boy and nothing more as he bit into the mochi, eyes fixated on the television screen. He wanted Tobirama to join them, but he knew Madara would say otherwise. He's too young, he'll ruin everything. Something like that. Anyway, Hashirama went ahead and pushed the plate away from himself. When Madara did the same, the Senju boy got the signal that the Uchiha meant now. _

_Madara jumped down from his seat and gestured for Hashirama to follow. Hashirama did the same and the ran up the stairs to Hashirama's room soon after._

_Tobirama glanced over his shoulder and watched the boys retreat up the stairs, brow furrowing in a glare,"Stupid."_

_Up stairs, Madara was searching Hashirama's closet for some source of fun. Soon, the boy had found some water guns and bebe guns, too. Taking up one nerf gun and one bebe, he stepped out of the closet,"Hashirama, Nerf. Bebe?" He asked for Hashirama's opinion, who quickly nodded in the direction of the water gun. He'd rather be hit by water than plastic pellets any day. _

_With a elongated sigh, Madara tossed the bebe gun back into the closet and picked up another water gun, tossing one to Hashirama. "Hey! You took the biggest one," The tan boy noted, and received a chuckle from Madara,"It was my idea, so it's my gun!" He said positively, sticking his tongue out at the Senju. Hashirama growled and jutted his hand out towards Madara," Nuh-uh! It's my gun, so it's my gun!" Hashirama said with a pout on his face. _

_Madara simply ignored him._

_"__Come on, let's go fill them with water," The Uchiha said, initiating a race and quickly running to the bathroom, Hashirama in tow. Madara filled up his gun in the sink while Hashirama, jumpy, waited for his turn. Once the Uchiha was done, he pulled back and capped up the gun and allowed Hashirama to fill his gun with ammo as well. _

_The sound of the water quickly went through Madara's ears. "Wait wait wait!" The boy hissed, grabbing onto Hashirama's shoulders and pushing him towards the door. _

_"__What? What's wrong?!" Hashirama said, confused. _

_"__I have to pee," Madara dropped the nerf gun and walked over to the toilet, unbuckling his pants to do his business._

_"__What! Gross, man!" Hashirama quickly exited the bathroom and screamed like a little girl when he saw his little brother on the other side. Hashirama nearly peed his own pants, grasping on his chest with both hands as the nerf gun fell stray. Hashirama also fell, his back sliding down against the bathroom door until his butt hit the floor."T-Tobirama!" The boy said after a moment of catching his breath. _

_That was terrifying._

_The albino boy glared at his older brother. Tobirama was only six, and Hashirama and Madara were nine, so the older boys tend to stay away from him. They 'steer clear' as Batsuma put it. "What are you doing?" The petite albino boy asked with a scowl on his face. Hashirama simply laughed and rubbed at the back of his head. "I could ask you the same thing! You know that really startled me," He said honestly. Tobirama bowed his head slightly,"I'm sorry." _

_After a moment of silence, Hashirama laughed nervously, piping up or the sake of both of them,"So! What did you want?" He asked calmly, pushing himself up into standing position after a moment. The pale boy in front of him stumbled forward, grasping one of Hashirama's hands with both of his own. Even though they were both pretty small kids, Tobirama was definitely the smallest of the three – this being the reason why Hashirama noticed how small his brother's hand felt in his own. "Er," Tobirama stood on the tip of his toes,"Can I play, too?" He asked with his eyes hopeful._

_He was made to never play with the two older guys, and now he was going to attempt to talk to them head on and ask without Batsuma watching. _

_Hashirama's brow raised and the boy poked his lips out as if he were going to whistle. "Uh...I guess so," He said, unsure._

_Madara soon opened the door of the bathroom and glared at Tobirama, who of course let go of his brother's hands. Madara glared at Tobirama,"No, You can't come!" He said postively, wiping his freshly cleaned hands on his pant leg.  
_

_Tobirama sighed,"Fine," He said after a moment and turned to walk away. Although Tobirama appeared to be sad, the boy actually had a smirk on his face knowing full well Hashirama would stop him – he always did._

_Yet he heard no voice._

_Hashirama rubbed at his arms and nervously picked up his nerf gun. "I – I'll fill this one with water, go find a spot for us to play." He told Madara, who eagerly nodded and grabbed his own gun, basically pushing passed Tobirama who'd stopped walking and knitted his hands into sad fists."O-ow." He closed an eye. Surely a bruise was to appear where Madara bumped into him. Tobirama quietly hissed and rubbed at his arm. He didn't want his brother to forget about him. Not for a meanie like this one._

_Madara ran down the stairs and out the front door._

_Hashirama left the bathroom, carefully lugging his nerf gun along with him, and avoiding his brother just as carefully. "Sorry about this, Tobirama." He said as he passed the boy. The albino's eyes went wide with surprise. Did he mean the walking – or perhaps an apology for not allowing him to join their games? Tobirama followed Hashirama when he made his way down the stairs and walked over to the couch where his bunny lay. The albino boy picked up the stuffed creature and watched as Hashirama headed out to catch up with Madara._

_Soon, Tobirama could hear the happy squeals and laughter of his brother and his 'best friend.' A sigh resonated through the small boys throat and he tried his best to stay secured in front of the television rather than to be bothered by the noise. _

_The show on television was strange, but funny. Bright colors and silly creatures doing silly things. Tobirama still liked that sorta thing. As the boy bit into his mochi, he glanced over at his Bunny as if it'd spoken to him. "Hmm?" He pulled the bite of mochi away from the round morsel. Closing his eyes, Tobirama tried to pinpoint the sounds of Madara and Hashirama playing. When he heard nothing the boy frowned. _

_Even though he wasn't allowed to play, he'd wanted to at least hear their happiness, so he could imagine it. _

_Sad, yes, but effective._

_"__We should look for them?" _

_Tobirama asked the rabbit, whom, in Tobirama's head, nodded. _

_Tobirama pushed his plate away and stood up, grabbing the ears of the bunny and carefully putting on his shoes to follow the other boys. _

* * *

_A reluctant Tobirama hopped on one leg as maroon-fuchsia eyes looked for Hashirama's figure. The albino child didn't know where to look, and as he gripped on the stuffed animal in his hands, he wondered if he'd ever find his brother. Tobirama had only caught a glimpse of Hashirama and Madara as the older boys had run into the forest. Although they'd usually played in the cul-de-sac the boy had seen them saying something or the other as they trotted off into the trees. He wanted to go, too. Tobirama's father, Batsuma would nag and nag, telling him that it was bad to follow the older kids around everywhere – but that wasn't his reasoning at all._

_Tobirama simply wanted to follow Hashirama because he couldn't think of being anywhere else but beside the boy. Sure, he hadn't been around him for that long; six months would be pushing it, but he loved the boy dearly._

_Tobirama carefully made his way through the trees and the stupid, itchy plants to see a grass-spread land that went as far as his eyes could see. With buckled knees, the boy looked around as he walked, gripping tightly at the fabric of his stuffed rabbit. He hadn't imagined that there was so much going on right behind their neighborhood. Tobirama cleared his throat and opened pale pink lips to speak,"B-big Brother! Are you here?" He called out to his elder brother, and received no answer. Tobirama's brow furrowed and he carried his weight further down the path, running into leaves and twigs alike, and seeing insects and bugs as they scurried from the path and into slightly tall grasses. Tobirama's breath hitched when he'd realized he would never find the older boys._

_Tobirama walked passed an extremely large tree, looking back at it for but a moment. "Huh..." Soon, he was holding the stuffed animal with one hand, idly walking about without any of two targets in sight._

_Tobirama heard a strange noise and pushed his weight further, attempting to get away from it. Soon, he'd brought himself to what seemed to be the mid-path of...wherever he was. Tobirama looked left, and then right before finally closing his eyes. The white haired boy scurried over to one of the trees and plopped down against it. The stuffed animal he held was in his lap now._

_Although it was probably odd – a six year old boy lugging around a bunny toy – Tobirama cared about the stuffed animal because it was the only thing to keep him company in his cold and lonely hospital room all those days. Sure, he got visits from Batsuma and Hashirama, but even then they felt distant...cold. Hashirama never kept a conversation with him, and Batsuma always talked to the doctor rather than him. Soon, the visits became shorter – to the point where Tobirama would force himself to stare out the window rather than talk, gripping onto the ears of the rabbit. When he was released from the hospital, he was actually quite happy – because then he and his rabbit could do whatever they liked. He wasn't restricted to a bed anymore._

_But now...as he was sitting with back against this tree, he didn't feel so happy. Soon, tears were pricking at the large maroon orbs and the little boy was crying. He promised himself he wouldn't but he just couldn't help it. Large tears welled in his eyes and soon began to slide down porcelain cheeks and the boy choked back a sob. Tobirama's hands quickly went to his eyes and he used his palms to wipe at his eyes._

_He was crying, and he didn't know why. His chest ached and he felt even more lonely than before. Tobirama pressed the lower parts of either of his palms to his eyes and brought his knees up to his chest, placing his chin atop them. "Brother..." The little boy sniffled, soon rocking back and forth slightly. Soon, his nose had reddened and his cheeks and scleras followed suit. Tobirama decided he didn't want to cry anymore._

_Of course, there was a reason Tobirama had been in the hospital for so long – it involved his mother somehow. And although Batsuma never directly told it to the boy, he was positive, no, more than positive that he was the reason they never spoke of their mother._

_He killed her._

_No, Tobirama didn't murder his mother, rather the birth of him did. And with the birth of him, the death of his mother was procured. Now, Batsuma never even had the chance to grieve, his son was important to him despite the tragedy; It was just difficult – trying to fit the bill for constant check-ups. So, instead of constantly bringing the boy to the Hospital whenever he felt pain, Batsuma enlisted him into the Hospital's care. At first, it seemed selfish and even heartless – but Batsuma felt there was nothing more he could do. The night he'd decided that Tobirama would be staying in the hospital, he turned his back on the boy and didn't return for weeks._

_And although it seemed like he'd done so in scorn, once his back was turned, Batsuma shed many tears for his son. Tears because he couldn't help him – he couldn't protect him. Even though Batsuma had sworn to protect his sons after what happened to...no, I'd rather not get into that story. Batsuma told Hashirama why he would never be able to see his younger brother, why they would never get to play together. Yet, six years later, Tobirama had been taken from the Hospital._

_And so, here they are now._

_Tobirama sniffled once more when he heard the rustling of leafs. The boy stood up and grabbed his stuffed animal. "Big brother! Is that you?" He called out and started running in hopes of finding him._

_Madara laughed and squirted water at Hashirama once more, who in turn shot back at him. Hashirama's back met with the rough texture of bark and the boy began firing water at Madara in blind fury to avoid getting hit himself._

_Madara laughed and shielded himself with a hand and both boys stopped when they heard that familiar voice._

_"You guys? Anyone?" _

_Madara's eyes met with Hashirama's and the boys held the nerf guns tight as they ran deeper into the...forest – for lack of a better word. Hashirama had a very serious expression on his face. If that was who he thought it was, he and Madara were going to be in big trouble._

_Madara swallowed the forming lump in his throat as they ran._

_Soon, Tobirama had come up to what he thought was a stream. Flowing, clear water and rocks littered the area. The white haired boy continued running for a moment and then stopped suddenly. He heard that noise again. Tobirama looked around. Left. Then right. "Brother?!"_

_"Tobirama!" _

_He heard his name loud and clear._

_Tobirama continued running in search of the source of his name, when suddenly, the boy's leg 'gave out.' Tobirama's shoe met with a rock and it stopped him in his tracks. The boy's pale body stumbled and his shoe came off, and in the blink of an eye, the petite body was in the water. With wide eye, the albino boy reached a hand forward to grab onto his bunny, but found he could not as the current of the stream was too strong._

_Hashirama and Madara ran up, only in time to see Tobirama's shoe and the boy's snow white hair flowing down the river bend. Every now and then, the boy's head popped up and he screamed for help, sputtering water and coughing, before finally his head ducked down and didn't come back up. "Madara! Go get dad! Go!" Hashirama dropped his nerf gun and ran towards the water, jumping in without hesitation._

_His chest began to hurt, thinking of all the times he blew his brother off to hang out with Madara instead. He could've given him more time, he could've spent more time with his younger brother._

_If he had spent more time with Tobirama, Tobirama would've learned how to swim._

_Hashirama swam towards the boy and quickly grabbed onto his hand. It was already too late for Tobirama to still be conscious of what was going on, his eyes were drooped and half-lidded. Hashirama pulled his brother's limp body towards himself and his free hand went out to grab at a rock. The current was strong, still trying to pull the two boys away and into nowhere._

_After exerting quite the mount of force, Hashirama was able to pull himself and Tobirama up from the body of water, pulling the boy over to himself and hovering over him, his hands on either side of the boy. "Tobirama! Oi, Tobirama!" Hashirama exclaimed, his voice cracking every now and then with fear._

_The albino boy did not budge._

_Tears mixed with the salty fresh water of the stream, and Hashirama began to cry. "Tobirama, I'm so sorry! I should've paid more attention-" He didn't know what to do- he moved a hand to his little brother's cheek. What should he do! He could try to help somehow, right? "Tobirama, I'll help – I swear!" CPR. CPR. How does that even work? Damnit! Hashirama felt even worse for not listening in those stupid swim classes Batsuma took him to._

_The only one he really remembered was the one for the lips. Hashirama swallowed the last bit of fear and was to move his lips towards his little brother's but before their lips could touch, a rushed voice was heard._

_"__Hashirama! Move! Move, boy!" Batsuma ran over and quickly dived his hands down,grabbing onto Tobirama's body. "Madara, Hashirama! Go home. I'm going to take him to the hospital,"_

_Madara nodded his head, but Hashirama didn't. The boy was still hands on the ground, and eyes wide._

_His brother was going to die because of him._

_Madara walked over to Hashirama and shook the boy's shoulder,"Hashirama, he's gonna be okay, don't worry." The Uchiha assured him._

_Even as Batsuma walked off, Hashirama couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes,"How do you know!" He raised his voice, his hands knitting into fists. "He was going to die because I'm too stupid to notice him! All he wanted to do was join our stupid game and you didn't let him!" Hashirama found no other choice but to blame Madara, who was taken aback by his words._

_"__What?! What does this have to do with that- no one told him to – to go outside!" Madara hissed back._

_"__Exactly! No one ever let him go outside!" Hashirama shook his head and looked away from his best friend._

_"__No one ever let him go outside and the one time he did he was going to die because we're too mean to let him play with us!"_

_As those words slipped from Hashirama's lips, the older of the two boys finally got the gist of why Hashirama was crying. Madara liked playing with Hashirama, sure. And sure, he didn't like the idea of dragging a little boy around with them – but when put in those words, it made him feel like throwing up._

_"__We're terrible!" Hashirama exclaimed, finally gaining the strength to walk on his two legs._

_"__Terrible," He muttered, and began walking back to the house. Madara, feeling worse than ever, followed._

_That night, Tobirama didn't return from the Hospital._

_Madara and Hashirama quietly watched movies, listening to Batsuma whenever he told them to do something and even ate quietly, their stomachs tightening with every bite. The food they ate, although was cooked to perfection, felt bitter against their tongues. The two boys went to sleep with many thoughts on their minds.  
_

* * *

_It was only by the grace of God that Tobirama had returned a week later. He had that little paper wristband around his wrist, a few strange stickers on his chest and back that could be easily seen through his muscle shirt and smiley face stickers on his temples. Madara and Hashirama both looked at each other before running over to the boy and hugging him tight. It was an awkward, three-man hug and it hurt Tobirama, who winced so both of the older boys quickly pulled away.  
_

_"Oh Tobirama, we're so sorry, we won't hurt you again!"  
_

_"You can play with us any time you want to, you know!"_

_"Don't worry about the stupid water gun thing, we'll play better games this time!"_

_"We can do whatever you want, we can even just sit and watch those shows you like so much!"_

_Tobirama had trouble figuring out who said what, but the fact that they were talking to him at all made the boy feel all tingly inside. With a small smile on his face, the boy looked up to the older boys and mentally thought to himself about how happy he was that they finally accepted him. He even decided to think of the two boys, although he already thought of Hashirama in this manner, as his brothers. Madara later loss the title when he stole one of Tobirama's mochi snacks, but that was beside the point._

_The next time Madara and Hashirama went to play, Tobirama bravely stood and asked if he could join. Madara looked over to Hashirama, and Hashirama looked over to Madara. Tobirama felt nervous and many feelings boiled in the boys belly._

_This time, Madara and Hashirama obliged._


	7. Feverish!

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Feverish.

**A/N: ****Unavailable.**

* * *

_Finally,_ Hashirama released the boy from the headlock and laid back on the bed. "I'm-" As Hashirama was getting ready, no preparing to complain, his phone began to rang. Just like his personality, it was loud and obnoxious and unexpected from the simple dark red cell phone.

Hashirama stood up, "I gotta take this, I guess." He said as he flipped open the phone, stepping out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?" Hashirama stood on the tip of his toes, leaning against the wall with his phone at his ear. On the other end, he could hear a grunting Batsuma. "Hashirama, your brother has a fever." Batsuma said quite plainly as he took a moment to swallow the forming lump in his throat.

"What? When'd he - "

"A few days ago he came home soaking wet. Do you know why?" Batsuma sounded as if he were contemplating it, as if the man really couldn't understand what had gone on, but he had a feeling Hashirama did.

Hashirama, feeling like he was being interrogated, slowly shook his head although he knew his Father wouldn't see it. "N-no, I don't know why..." He explained quietly. It only took a moment for Batsuma to answer,"Well, if that's the truth..."

Hashirama looked off to the side, although he was still listening intently.

"I have something to take care of, so I'll be leaving the house."

Hashirama found himself blinking profusely at the sentence. Why in the world would Batsuma leave the house; leave Tobirama all alone?! Hashirama didn't like the sound of that at all. The raven flipped his phone closed.

Hashirama came back in the room with a plain expression on his face. He placed his phone in his pocket, casually pointing behind him with a thumb. "I'm leaving, dude." He informed Madara casually. Madara slowly nodded his head, although he didn't want to. "_I see._"

* * *

"_Tobirama!"_

Hashirama quickly walked over to where Tobirama was and slapped the boy's hand away from the window. Tobirama winced and held his hand,"Ow-" He closed one of his eyes. Tobirama was a mess. His hair was even more disheveled than usual, if possible. Usually paper pale skin was reddened at the joints and his cheeks were about as red as his eyes. "_That really hurt,_ Brother."The albino teenager moved away from the window and glared at Hashirama, whom in response held his hand up once more. "What have I told you about jumping out the window? Hm?"

Tobirama glared at his brother and bared his teeth, hissing and eventually directing his glare to the floor,"You said not to do it," He muttered quietly. Hashirama placed his hands to his hips and lowered his head so that it was level with Tobirama's. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The elder Senju sibling said firmly, causing Tobirama to wince.

"You said not to do it," He said louder this time, slumping his way back over to his bed where he collapsed, back first.

Hashirama walked over to Tobirama's desk and grabbed the desk chair. Sliding it over to where the bed was, he awaited his brother's glance before he spoke up. "Now," He closed his eyes and crossed his arms,"Why was Tobirama jumping out of the window today?" Hashirama questioned with that faux calm voice of his.

"Dad was being mean to me," Tobirama shifted in the bed and pulled the cover over his face,"So I was going to go find you and Madara," Tobirama turned so that his back could face Hashirama, whom didn't like that at all.

"So you were jumping out the window?"

"He wouldn't see me if I jumped out the window," Tobirama hissed in retort at Hashirama.

Hashirama scooted the chair back a little and stood up, placing his hands in his pockets. "I see. Stay here," He ordered his little brother as he walked to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth and a bowl of cool water.

Minutes later, Hashirama had emerged in the room again. "Tobirama, turn over." He sat back down in the chair and slid it over towards the bed, placing the bowl on the dresser placed beside the boy's bed. Tobirama mumbled something to himself before turning so that he could face Hashirama.

Hashirama blinked once or twice at the boy.

Tobirama's face had reddened even more so, his forehead gaining some color as well. Sweat was dribbling down the boy's forehead and his mouth was slightly agape, breathing heavily. As Hashirama expected.

Hashirama pulled the cover off of the lithe form that was Tobirama's and watched as the younger boy's eyes wrenched shut and his hands slid across the crisp white of his bedsheets. Now that Hashirama was not in a panic, he'd noticed that Tobirama was fully clothed.

So the boy really expected this window thing to work out.

Hashirama sighed,"You're too predictable, Tobirama." Hashirama told the boy as he moved a hand forward and began unbuttoning the white-maned teenagers button down shirt. His hand worked deftly as if he'd done this many times before.

Slowly, but surely, Hashirama was moving closer and closer to the bed until he'd finally placed a knee onto the comforter, and then another. Hovering over Tobirama, the boy's black thread-like hair fell over his shoulders and only barely missed the graze of Tobirama's skin. Hashirama had soon unbuttoned the shirt completely and smoothed a callous hand over his brother's chest to relieve him of the _most-likely_ uncomfortable confinement within the complicated fabric.

The shirt fell onto the bed sheets and white blended with white. "Tobirama, you aren't hurting, are you?" The older of the two Senju boys spoke up. Tobirama huffed, his chest heaving up and then down slowly,"No, I'm not." He assured Hashirama, whom couldn't bring himself to believe the boy's words at the drop of a dime as he was expected to.

Instead, Hashirama pursed his lips until they were in a thin line and brought his hand lower, and lower until it reached Tobirama's belt that lay flush tight against the jeans and pale skin. Hashirama wanted to slap Tobirama for dressing this way with a fever, but instead, he just balanced his weight on one arm and used the other hand to remove the belt from the fidgeting idiot that was his little brother.

"Brother, you don't have to do that- " Tobirama beckoned, a hand sliding up to his face to cover his mouth. The more he worried, the hotter he felt and he didn't want to burn. Of course, Tobirama wouldn't spontaneously combust, but there was nothing the boy hated more than the heat. He liked cold water, he liked being enveloped in cold water. It was showers or nothing because he couldn't see himself staying submerged in hot water.

Hashirama ignored the boy and made due with removing the belt and placed a hand flush close to Tobirama's lower abdomen to remove the skin-tight jeans that probably weren't all that tight before the boy started sweating. He pulled the jeans without any remorse for how Tobirama would've felt being exposed.

They were brothers – so it was alright.

Soon, Tobirama was in his boxers and took the liberty of making things much more embarrassing for both himself and Hashirama by looking away from the older boy with a not-so-compliant look on his face. "Y-you're mean." He said through the sifts of clammy fingers.

Hashirama blushed.

"I just want to make sure you're hydrated," He said positively, sitting up to grab the towel from it's place on the rim of the bowl he'd placed on the dresser. Hashirama would wring the towel out and then fold the cloth once, twice or even three times before turning back to Tobirama. "Sit up, Tobirama." He ordered. Tobirama, with eyes wrenched shut, did his best to follow the directions. He placed an elbow into the softness that was the plush pillow-top cover of his bed, and then another. "L-like this?" He asked Hashirama, who nodded and placed a tan hand behind the boy's neck, eliciting the strangest noise he'd probably ever heard from the boy's lips.

A moan?

Or a mewl?

Either way, Hashirama bit at his bottom lip and pulled Tobirama closer to his own chest, pressing the damp towel to Tobirama's back, which elicited a _squeak_. An honest to God, **squeak**. Hashirama couldn't help but wonder if this would be his dying day.

The older of the two teenagers pressed the towel to his brother's back and slid it down and then up, carefully but gradually sliding his hand as he went so he could get every crevice of the boy's lithe figure.

Soon, Hashirama was doing the same thing he'd done to Tobirama's back, to his chest. Hashirama tried his best to avoid touching the boy in any way that might stir him further. Although he wouldn't lie about enjoying those noises, he didn't want to make Tobirama overheated. It was be unbearable for the boy.

Hashirama pressed the cloth to Tobirama's upper chest, his fingers pressing into the back of the wet fabric. "Does this feel any better?" Hashirama asked, receiving a small but evident nod of the head from Tobirama. Soon, Hashirama was carefully laying the boy back onto his back.

"Okay," He moved the towel over to the bowl, which he used to dampen the towel once more. Folding it a few times, he finally stepped back and then placed the towel onto the boy's forehead. "You stay here, I'll go get you something to eat," Hashirama walked towards the door,"because I know you probably didn't do that yet." He chuckled to himself upon hearing the agitated groan of Tobirama.

"St-stupid!"

* * *

Hashirama slouched in the chair as he sat back down in it. On the dresser lay a stray, but empty bowl. Beside it was the bowl with _constantly-being-replenished _water. This time around, Hashirama put ice cubes in the water so it would better please Tobirama.

Luckily, Hashirama was able to get Tobirama to eat something, but only if _he _fed it to him. While Hashirama loved the thought of babying his little brother, he knew that it would eventually come to an end when the boy got better. Hashirama's eyes squinted and eventually closed. Although he didn't want to, it wasn't very easy to forget about their past. It still sent strange feelings up Hashirama's spine.

Madara, Tobirama and himself had so many bad encounters as children, Hashirama had really started to wonder if their fate was meant to be so stuffy and dramatic. Every time things seemed to start going their way, Tobirama would get hurt, and leave Hashirama and Madara hoping he wouldn't '_leave_.'

And now, as they were getting older, it was hard to please both Tobirama and Madara without them having fits. While Madara wanted to do casual things they seemed to never get to do as Seniors in High School, Tobirama wanted to do things _he _never got to do with Hashirama in general. It was difficult pleasing such people, especially at once.

"Brother," Hashirama looked over to Tobirama, who was smiling back at him.

Although he would never say so out loud, it made his heart skip a beat whenever he saw a genuine smile on that usually angst-filled face. Not just because it was directed at him, but because it took a lot to make Tobirama smile and it made him happy that he could do that every now and then.

But of course, whenever Tobirama smiled at him he was also reminded that he was the source of a majority of the boy's pain as well. "Y-yeah, Tobirama?" Hashirama asked, his eyes half-lidded with what seemed to be sympathetic.

Tobirama grinned at Hashirama, and gave him a thumbs up, after his hand found the way out of the blanket-maze, of course. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" He said positively, and soon after, he closed his eyes. "If Brother is taking care of me, then I don't have anything to worry about," He said positively.

Hashirama smiled apologetically. "How can you be so sure?" Hashirama asked Tobirama, whom seemed like he was pretty intent on getting some shut-eye now.

"What do you mean?" Tobirama asked, opening one of his eyes.

Although the fever had gone down, he was still pretty red in the face and behind his ears, therefore his face was lighting up even in the dimly lit brightness of his room.

Initially, Hashirama had felt happy about the dependency Tobirama had in him, but recently he had been feeling a bit unreliable. It was Madara and Hashirama's Senior year in high school, while it was Tobirama's first. Tobirama had been skipping school since he was younger, and this year he was determined to go every day. It was probably having quite the toll on the boy's body and all Hashirama could do was stand by and watch while Tobirama assured him that he wouldn't but in the way.

"Tobirama, why do you look for my approval? In everything you do?"

There was a silence that made Hashirama wish he'd never asked the question. Without much of a warning, Hashirama was made to watch as Tobirama's smile faded completely and the boy turned so that he was no longer facing the elder Senju.

Hashirama winced.

Tobirama went to sleep without giving Hashirama so much as a hint for what the answer could be, and Hashirama stayed up the entire night watching his brother's blanket move up and down to assure that the boy's breath wouldn't hitch in his sleep.

* * *

Soon, morning time had arrived and Hashirama had sleep-lines beneath either of his eyes.

Tobirama, on the other hand looked rather well-rested. Tobirama turned so that he was laying on his back and slid his hands atop the bedsheets, glaring up at the ceiling. "Brother," He looked over to his brother with maroon-fuchsia eyes, but received no answer.

Tobirama frowned and closed his eyes as he felt a burning sensation in them. Perhaps it was too early for him to be waking up after all. "Brother, it's morning."

The snoozing boy did not answer. Tobirama sat up in the bed, the cover draping over reddened shoulders. He slid his legs out from under him and placed either of his feet to the carpeted floor of his room. Placing either of his hands to Hashirama's cheeks, he tilted his older brother's face upwards so that he could get a good look at Hashirama's sleeping face.

Tobirama nearly giggled. "B-Brother," He spoke up after a moment, turning Hashirama's face one way and then the other again.

Soon, those eyes had fluttered open and chocolate-brown eyes dawned onto Tobirama's maroon ones and he quickly released his brother's face from his grasp. His hands fell at his sides on the bed and his fingers dug into his sheets,"Brother, it's morning – and it's Monday." He told the elder Senju sibling, who quickly got a hold of himself upon hearing those words.

"R-really? Crap!" He stood up from where he was and grabbed the empty bowl and the bowl full of water, running out of the room to place them in their respective situations; one in the bathroom, the other in the kitchen sink.

"Tobirama! Do you feel like you can go to school?" He called from down the stairs, walking over to them and placing a hand on the banister, watching his brother's room door intently.

Tobirama heard the words but he'd wished he hadn't. Pressing his weight forward, the boy stood up on wobbling legs and walked over to the door of his room,"N-no!" He called back down with a weak voice. Tobirama looked behind him,"I don't think I'm ready," He told Hashirama.

Hashirama's eyes went half-lidded. "I see," He said in an understanding tone, walking up to his own room where he grabbed his school uniform and some other things. Luckily, while he was running around last night he hadn't forgotten to place his phone on the charger. He also did the same for Tobirama's.

Walking over to Tobirama's room, Hashirama placed his bag near the door and then proceeded to get dressed in his younger brother's room, while Tobirama stood at the door, far too lazy to drag his weight back to his bed.

"Okay, Tobirama. I can't miss this school day because I've got tests in like three classes," He pulled his pants up and buckled and zipped them.

"I understand," Tobirama said with his eyes closed and a knowing voice.

Hashirama pulled on his button up and buttoned it completely, and then took up his vest and put it on. He'd forgotten his tie but found he didn't care all that much and then proceeded to place his phone in his back pocket. He walked over to Tobirama's desk and picked up the boy's blue, completely touch screen phone. "Tobirama, I want you to have this with you while you're in bed," He told the boy, placing the phone at the dresser.

Tobirama slowly nodded his head,"I know," He said, still as aware as ever to the normality of himself skipping school and his brother going.

Hashirama was soon fully dressed. "There's tons of stuff to eat in the fridge, there's a lot of rice porridge left from last night and there's green tea ice cream in the freezer if you want something sweet." Hashirama straightened the collar of his vest and then picked up his bag.

"Brother, I know this stuff already!" Tobirama exclaimed with a_ not-so-manly_ pout on his face.

Hashirama placed his bag over his shoulder and smirked at the younger Senju. "Dad isn't home yet, so feel free to call Madara's dad if you need anything. You know he doesn't mind if you go over there if you're lonely," He said in an informative, tone, receiving a glare from Tobirama.

"Brother!"

"What?" Hashirama asked innocently, smirking as Tobirama crossed his arms.

"I told you I can take care of myself!"

"Then why do you always text me during class?"

"I do that because I want to!" Tobirama quickly covered his mouth upon saying these words and blushed profusely when Hashirama raised a brow and the corner of his mouth raised in a smirk. Hashirama was goofy when he wanted to be, but no matter how other people viewed him, Tobirama could only view Hashirama as _sexy. _Which is why the boy was unable to continue sharing gazes when Hashirama smirked.

"Sh-shut up! You're always making people say stupid things," Tobirama hissed.

Hashirama smiled knowingly and then placed his free hand to his side. "It's not all that stupid, if you ask me," Hashirama sang.

Finally, the alarm that was set on his phone began to blare and reminded him that he had somewhere to be. Hashirama, in a rushed fashion walked over to where Tobirama was at the door so that he could get by. "I'll see you after school, Tobirama." Hashirama assured the boy.

And in a just as hurried manner, he found himself pressing a chaste kiss to the boy's pouting lips.

Before Tobirama could even react, Hashirama had already slid down the banister and left the house.

"H-huh?!" Tobirama was speechless. His face was about as red as it would ever be and his eyes were wide like dinner plates. "Wh-what just happened!" The boy exclaimed.

Before he could 'pass out' or something dramatic like that, he made sure that he was back on the bed, where he took up a _tattered and stitched black rabbit_ and his phone, holding it up high above him, but not too far to where he couldn't see it. His thumb slid over the lock button and then he directed himself to his contact list.

"Hn, Brother why do you have to do this _now _of all days!"

* * *

Madara raised either of his brows as Hashirama ran up beside him. The Uchiha's hair draped over one of his shoulders and he looked over to Hashirama, whose face was red and Madara could probably take a guess why.

Hashirama huffed and finally straightened himself up,"Ohaiyo, Madara!" He greeted his best friend, whom in response was taken aback by the happiness. He didn't like that shit. Nope.

"Ohaiyo, Hashirama-_kun_." He said in a mocking sing-song tone, watching as Hashirama sputtered,"Don't call me that!" Hashirama retorted, to which Madara chuckled and held up one of two bento boxes he was holding.

"Yeah, yeah. Look what I've got." He gestured the bento box over to Hashirama, who took it with a smile on his face. "Oh cool, no way! Did you make these?"

Madara nodded,"Hn."

"Awesomeness! I didn't think I'd eat lunch today, but I guess you're too awesome to let that happen, haha!" Hashirama held the bento with his free hand and both of the boys continued to walk in a comfortable silence to school.

When they could see the school in the near distance, Madara spoke up once more,"So why are you so happy."

He asked this with a very bland tone, and Hashirama just laughed.

"I'm just having a good day, I guess." He somehow managed to rub at the back of his head while holding the bento. Madara scoffed. What a gross thing to say. If you didn't have a reason for it, you can't just have a 'good day.' Madara just couldn't make sense out of what Hashirama had said, and once they reached the gates of the school, they were rushed inside by an o_ver-enthusiastic_ P.E coach who was standing in front of the school.

He was saying stupid rhymes about how _cool school _was and flexing his muscles. Gross.

Hashirama and Madara's shoe lockers were conveniently side by side. "Hey Madara," Hashirama started, watching Madara as he shifted his hair behind his shoulder so he could place his shoes inside his locker.

"Hn."

Madara closed the locker and looked over to Hashirama.

"What are you scared of most?"

Madara didn't know how to respond to such a question immediately, and instead, found himself drawing an immediate blank.

"Er..."

He pressed the tip of his school-shoe down once he placed it on, making sure it was a nice fit. "I guess I'm most afraid of seeing those that I love, fall," He flipped his hair out of the way of his right eye, only to have it fall back in place seconds later. "Probably." He backed his sentence up with the unsure word that fought with the probability of it being true. Madara obviously had trouble telling the truth.

Hashirama blinked at the older boy,"Oh." He couldn't help but think about it, and agree. Did that mean Madara had the same fear as him? He didn't want to lose his brothers, either? Hashirama swallowed the accumulating saliva in his mouth and sighed,"I agree." He said positively.

Madara gave a curt nod. "Good,"

"Er, Madara." Hashirama started up again, and Madara's hair slid over his shoulder as he glanced back over to the other raven.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever done something you may or may not regret? Something you weren't too sure about doing?"

_The bell rang._

"Crap. Madara, I'll see you soon!" Hashirama said good-bye to his friend and took off to his Physics class.

Madara watched as Hashirama ran off, and he wondered why he asked such a question. With a small sigh, the boy decided he'd think about it later. Running his fingers through his hair, Madara took his weight and slid his feet across the floor, lazily making his way to English.

_Sakurako_ had been on the other side of the shoe lockers, placing her shoes in the lockers. She heard their conversation and also was drawing a blank for a question like that. Although Sakurako didn't necessarily like Hashirama, she'd been interested in Madara's words. His answer made the girl smile, because she'd thought the same thing.

Hashirama's second question, on the other hand, made the girl feel just a little worried. _What could that have meant_. Closing the locker, she put her school shoes and hurriedly made her way to the office. Her first period was Teacher's Assistance, so she was in no particular rush.


	8. Strange

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Strange.

**A/N: ****Unavailable.**

* * *

"_Dude, you have to give up, you know you can't fix that thing." Hashirama said in a stale voice, sighing and sitting at the table beside Madara. Madara shook his head, his fingers shaking as he slowly slid a needle through the fur of the black stuffed rabbit that was Tobirama's. Not too long ago, Hashirama and Madara had went back into the forest behind the neighborhood to find the stuffed animal. Tobirama had been visibly depressed because of the missing hunk of cotton, so Madara suggested they try to find it. Sure as fire, Madara and Hashirama eventually found the stuffed animal, their clothes were sopping wet by the end of the day._

_The suggestion Madara had next was unfathomable to Hashirama, albeit. _

_On the other side of the table, Tobirama sat with his eyes attached to the sight in front of him._

"_Shut up, Hashirama." Madara said, his tongue sticking out in thought soon after. Threading another patch of make-shift fur through the skin where there were rifts and shreds, Madara continued to repair the stuffed animal. "Tobirama likes it, so I'll fix it." The Uchiha said with a stern voice. Tobirama simply watched warily._

"_B-but it's already pretty ruin-" Hashirama's gaze met with Madara's and he immediately lowered his voice, feeling quite rude for speaking up in the first place. "Whatever, I guess." Hashirama moved down from the chair and walked over to the stairs._

"_You don't have to watch me fix it, Tobirama. Go play or something," Madara beckoned, turning the stuffed animal to see if he could fix the ears now._

_Tobirama shook his head,"Mmn- I'll stay until you've finished,"_

_And just as he said, that night Tobirama stayed up with Madara as the Uchiha fixed the rabbit._

_Madara had pricked his fingers several times, they were scratched and a bit tattered from the tedious work. Tobirama was tired, and it probably showed on his physique, he was hunched over, close to falling asleep. Yawning, Tobirama made sure to keep himself from placing his face to the table, pushing himself up and continuing to watch Madara do this. Every now and then, Madara gave Tobirama an assuring smile that it would be just fine. _

_By the time Batsuma had walked over and told the two boys they should probably be getting to sleep, Madara had already finished the rabbit to the best of his abilities. "There," The end result had been tattered, and looked a little raggedy but Tobirama decided it was better than nothing and took the rabbit eagerly once it was handed to him._

"_Thank you, Madara!" Tobirama smiled at the Uchiha, who simply smirked, his eyes closed and his hands shoved in his pockets._

"_I just thought it was fixable," He said honestly, watching as Tobirama squeezed the rabbit,"H-hey-you have to be more careful with it now!" Madara urged. Tobirama blinked at the rabbit and then Madara and slowly nodded his head._

"_I see. I'll be more careful," _

_Batsuma had something to say, yet he'd decided on not saying anything at all, watching as Madara made his way up the stairs. Tobirama carefully got down from the chair he sat in, and held the stuffed animal close as he smiled to Batsuma,"Look, Otou-san! Madara's really nice, isn't he?" He smiled at his Father who wasn't given a chance to answer and then made his way up the stairs to go to sleep._

_Hashirama had long ago fallen asleep, snoring on his side of the bed he and Madara shared whenever he was over. _

_Of course it goes without saying that Tobirama slept much better that night than he'd slept in a long time, content with his returned stuffed animal despite the fact that it wasn't as 'new' as it was before. It was better this time around, because it was fixed with care. Or at least he thought it was care._


	9. Stomach Pains

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Stomach Pains.

**A/N: ****Unavailable.**

* * *

Tobirama groaned and placed a heavy arm over either of his eyes,"Why that..." He found himself questioning the vision his brain decided to send to his head; that memory from so long ago. Of course Tobirama didn't have anything against Madara – but as time went on, so did their miniscule friendship. Tobirama was Hashirama's little brother, and this in turn meant that occasionally, he and Madara talked. Yet it didn't mean they were close – never close.

"Why that...of all things." Tobirama muttered to himself as he shifted in his bed. He'd always thought such terrible things – wishing the worse fortunes upon Madara; but he wasn't a bad guy. Of course this was one of the reasons Tobirama forced himself to sit up, grabbing his phone to check the time. **4:32 pm. **Their school let out at 3:45, didn't it? Tobirama couldn't help but wonder where Hashirama was – and if not Hashirama, where is the text message that stops the wondering. With a sigh, the boy placed his phone back on the dresser. "It's not like I care about him or something," He said, only to himself as he stood up.

Perhaps he could take a walk outside. Something simple.

Tobirama pulled on a shirt and some pants, trying to think up sorry excuses for why he was going outside. There'd been many times in the past where Tobirama went outside and of course wasn't necessarily happy with the outcome. Then again, he wasn't the only person who disdained it. _'I-I'll just go outside to walk...I'm not going to look for Hashirama or anything,' _Tobirama told himself positively.

So of course he was made to do just that; pulling on something – just anything to wear, grabbing his phone, and stringing his fingers through his silver hair. With minimal preparation, he was ready to go. Tobirama placed his phone in his pocket and carefully shut his room door. Going down the stairs, he walked over to the front door and searched the area for the keys. Now, their neighborhood wasn't terrible or dangerous – in fact pretty much everyone who lived in the culdesac were friends. Yet Tobirama couldn't help but wonder what Hashirama expected him to do in the case that he would want to go to the Uchiha home. Just leave things open and skip on over?

Eventually, he found the extra key near a shoe rack by the door. Thankfully. Tobirama left the front door and proceeded to lock the door, carefully checking if it actually locked or not by twisting the door knob.

With a sigh, Tobirama turned on his heel and made his way down the sidewalk.

When he'd managed to think about it, Tobirama had realized that he'd been walking around alone more often. When he was younger, he'd never go out alone, (especially after that incident) in fact the boy had a string of paranoia after the fact. Recently, he'd been walking to and from school alone; walking around in general: alone.

Tobirama felt a pang of sadness in his chest when that realization hit the fan. And then there was a painful feeling in his stomach – like butterflies if they'd been turned into stone.

_As he'd anticipated all along, he was destined to be alone forever. _

Even if Madara wasn't going to be the person to steal his brother away – someone else would. Tobirama had only just now realized that. And it hurt. The albino never did anything wrong – in fact he kept to himself the majority of the time, waiting and watching. He'd always felt some sort of unnecessary jealousy when he looked at Madara because Madara could_ squeeze _ out feelings he could never see from Hashirama because there were tmes when Hashirama simply treated him like a 'brother.'

Not that there was anything wrong with treating him that way.

Rather Tobirama just wished that he wouldn't.

Selfish and prideful, Tobirama wanted nothing more than to have his brother's attention on him at all times; even the bad times. Tobirama was obsessively gauging Hashirama's reactions to things:

Things he said or did.

Things Madara said or did.

The ornery things Batsuma said or did.

All of these things made such different reactions – Tobirama wanted to read Hashirama's mind.

Tobirama kicked at a stray peddle on the sidewalk as he continued his stroll. The little rock made that distinctive noise rocks made when 'clanking' against concrete. Surely it'd long ago been time for school to end. Surely everyone was already out of school.

Tobirama turned the corner and continued down the block, a rather gloomy look on his face. Hashirama was probably with Madara – trying to avoid Tobirama because he's _sick_ and _takes up time._Okay so – maybe Hashirama never said these things.

But Tobirama was sure he was thinking them!

Kinda.

Maybe.

Sorta.

Anyway, Tobirama wasn't very sure what he wanted to find on this little walk, but of course he was still letting his legs lead him and guide him on an unnamed adventure.

Around the corner, two other freshmen were walking and talking on their way home from school. One had his hands behind his head leisurely and the other had his hands shoved in his pockets. The one whom happened to be staring at the sky had dark red hair, the other hand dirty blonde. "Man...I'm so beat,"

The blonde groaned and ran a hand through his long hair, his bangs sliding to the left over one of his eyes. He glanced over to his friend, whom looked over with a sigh. "Today was tiring, Ne?" The redhead nodded in response to the question and then looked straight forward again.

He was lucky, because around the time he did this, he caught a glimpse of a certain someone. "Deino, isn't that the guy the teacher was talking about- " The blonde looked up and turned to where his friend was gesturing, his finger jutted out rudely. Deino squinted his eyes and looked in Tobirama's direction.

"Ah, I think so. Say, Saa-Kun – isn't he the reason why we had so much work today?" Deino and Sayori met eyes before Deino got a very interesting idea. "Come on, we're gonna go confirm it."

Deino pulled Sayori along, smirking even as Sayori groaned in annoyance. "Hey, Hey!"

Tobirama had half-a-mind to keep on walking and completely ignore this stranger, but he decided it was just apart of the adventure and stopped in his tracks, turning only his head to glance at the two guys whom he'd only just noticed were wearing his uniform. "Oh, hello."

Deino pulled Sayori over. "Hey, I'm Deino and this is Saa-kun. Is it possible – that you might be – Tobirama?" Deino's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, and Sayori's honey orbs looked none too interested.

"Hmm...how'd you know? I've never met either of you,"

Deino smiled brightly, his eyes closing into thin slants. "Oh really? We sit _nearly_ right behind you in Geography- don't we Saa-Kun?"

Sayori nodded slowly.

"I see. What do you need?" Tobirama didn't look the slightest bit interested, and this made Deino just a little bit more bothered. He really wanted to say something rude to the guy – but based on what the teacher said...

"Why were you absent?" Deino asked, curiously. Sayori dug his pinky into his ear and yawned, looking at a black cat as it walked on a stone gate beside them. The redhead watched the cat, his honey-gold eyes following it as he continued to strut it's cat-like stuff across the gate. Sayori's head followed the cat in a beeline and his interest was stolen.

"Uh, why should that matter."

"I'm just wondering why you weren't there, you know." Deino huffed, his cheeks blown up in a pout. "It's real tough doing work when you get assigned an absent guy to your group," Deino tilted his head down as to emphasize the pouting, which in turn made Tobirama raise his brow in confusion.

"How would I have known that would've happened? It's a monday."

"Yeah but you can't even give me a good reason for why you were absent," Deino let his fingers move back and forth, taking a step closer to the pale, stoic boy in front of him. "That teacher – Mr. Hatake – decided he'd put your work load onto _our _group," Deino stepped forward, and Tobirama took a step back. Unfortunately because there was an odd number of students, thanks to Tobirama, Deino and Sayori were made to work alone. Which wouldn't be a problem usually, but the teacher went about saying that it would've went much smoother with three students. That angered Deino, (not to mention Sayori didn't really help at all) and he wanted to take the anger out somehow.

"Again, how is that my fault?" Tobirama used that condescending voice of his and it seemed like only seconds had passed before Deino had roughly pulled Tobirama forward by his collar. Tobirama's eyes went half-lidded and he stiffened, confused.

Tobirama closed an eye; his foot didn't agree with his movements, and for a _split-seco__nd_ his ankle twisted. But of course that didn't last for very long before Deino had pulled the boy right off of the ground, his legs_ nearly_ dangling.

"Look kid, I don't care if you don't _ever_ come back to school, but the least you could do is get out of our class. You're a smartass, you know that?" Deino raised a fist and Tobirama was _sorta getting _the gist of what was going on. Sorta.

"Alright."

That one really ticked Deino off and he decided he would use that raised fist to _teach _Tobirama a lesson. He couldn't help but think something snarky about him needing it anyway, because he was absent. Heh.

Okay _now_ Tobirama was getting the situation.

Tobirama closed his eyes and braced himself for what was to come next.

"It'd be really hard for me to explain bruises on this one," A sing-song voice was heard, and Deino's wrist was grabbed roughly, his arm pulled back 'casually.' Madara tilted his head and his eyes met with Deino's, and the Uchiha forced a smile. "Do you mind?" He placed his hands on either of his shoulders and pushed Deino away from Tobirama.

Tobirama slid down to the ground, his fingers scraping against the concrete. Why?

Madara shoved his hands in his pockets, and tilted his head back, giving Deino and a not-so-interested Sayori the Uchiha death-glare. Trademark. "Touch him again and see what happens."

"Tch, this has nothing to do with you!" Deino balled his hands into fists and glared up at Madara. Bucking forward as if he were actually going to _touch_ the 6 feet tall Uchiha, Madara took a step forward and his hand quickly made its way to that lovely blonde hair Deino was strutting. He pulled the blonde over, despite the hiss of pain that accompanied the action. "I think it has a lot to do with me," Madara clicked his tongue and let his nails delve into the boy's scalp.

"For all you know, he _could _be my boyfriend. Right?"

Tobirama's face went red and he covered his face in embarrassment. '_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' _The boy repeated the mantra in his head, unsure of what to say other than what he was saying now.

"Or he could be my best friend ~ or my brother ~ or my cousin ~ or someone I just really, really care about." He jerked his hand forward and Deino closed an eye, pain throbbing through his head. "I get it! God!"

Madara eventually dropped Deino, who scurried to his feet and over to Sayori who was absolutely no _fucking _help in this situation. "You-You can get in real trouble for this!" Deino hissed, and nudged Sayori roughly. Sayori nodded his head slowly,"Yes, that was – quite harsh."

"Trouble? If I _ever _catch you messing with-" He turned and pointed to Tobirama with his thumb,"That guy. I will personally see to it that you can never use that big mouth of yours to squeal in the first place. And then I'll have a lovely time hiding your body. ~ " Madara shoved his hand back in his pocket.

Deino was currently running his fingers through his long blonde hair. "Tch, Saa-Kun. Come on, we don't need to deal with trash like him," Deino said in a derogatory voice and turned on his heel to leave. Sayori turned slowly and followed with just as little urgency as he had to begin with. "The cat ran away..." He said, mostly to himself.

Madara smirked and then finally turned completely so that he could face Tobirama. Crouching down in front of the albino teen, he poked his arm. "Tobirama, they're gone, you know."

Tobirama didn't answer.

"Tobirama, you can't just keep your face covered forever."

Still nothing.

"I'm gonna leave you here. ~ " Madara sang.

Still nothing.

Tobirama was glad that Madara would leave him. The stupid Uchiha had done enough for a day. Tobirama slowly moved his fingers as to see where Madara went. He couldn't see him directly in front of his vision, so the boy felt victorious. That is, until he felt lighter. Moving his hands completely, he could see that Madara had picked him up – princess style. Tobirama was seething with anger – obviously. "What- what are you doing?! Put me down, idiot!" Tobirama hissed at the Uchiha, but Madara completely ignored him.

"No. I saved you fair and square, so I'm taking you home." Madara stated stoically. Madara began to walk in the direction of their culdesac, which in turn had Tobirama thrashing and trying to get out of his grasp. " I don't want to go home!"

"Why not. Oh wait, can I guess?"

"No, shut up!"

"You lookin' for Hashirama?"

"I said shut up!"

Tobirama pushed Madara's face away, because it'd gotten dangerously close to his own with each question. "Why are you carrying me anyway? I'm a guy just like you I can take care of myself!"

"Tobirama, you barely registered that the kid was about to punch your face in," Madara said with a curt look on his face and a curve in his lips.

Tobirama shrugged,"I'm bad at social interaction with anyone but you guys...you know that," Tobirama turned to look elsewhere, a not so happy look on the boys face even as he looked at the concrete beneath their feet.

"Why'd you say those things? Now they'll think you're about as weird as I am, Madara."

"It doesn't matter. People's opinions are about as valuable as the shit I took this morning," Madara sang, despite the expression he'd placed on Tobirama's face for saying it.

"I don't like you, Madara,"

"You don't have to like me, I've already got you in my arms,"

"I can't stand you, Madara"

"That's great because I'm already holding you up. See? We work everything out together, like this."

Tobirama sighed and decided he'd just let Madara bring him home. Of course he didn't want to go home but he supposed he didn't have a choice – based on how Madara was going in the direction from which he came.

Soon, they were in sight of the culdesac and Madara was still talking about something or the other as if Tobirama were some type of portable therapist. Tobirama wasn't listening, so to get his attention, he pretended to drop the smaller young man.

"Oop," He let his grip loosen and then held tight again, effectively startling Tobirama.

"Quit it!" Tobirama hissed, glaring at Madara.

Yet Madara did it again, this time with a smirk on his face. Tobirama nearly squeaked,"Cut it out!"

The next time he did it, Tobirama nervously pressed closer to the Uchiha and wrapped his arms about his neck. Tobirama pressed his forehead to the crook of Madara's neck and Madara chuckled at the boy's action.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to drop you, I swear."

"Why would I believe an Uchiha!" Tobirama retorted, muffled because his lips were flush close against Madara's skin.

"Wow, that actually sounded a bit Racist or like – directed at my Family, man."

Madara laughed this time around and Tobirama groaned, simply wanting to be placed down. Madara finally walked them over to Tobirama's house where he was to lower the boy at the porch steps. "Anyway, I'm sorry for scaring you. Next time you go out like this, could you at least tell me?"

Tobirama moved so that his forehead was no longer pressed to the cusp that seperated Madara's neck from shoulder and nodded his head. "I will," Tobirama paused and then after a moment he wrapped his arms about Madara's shoulders – firmly this time. "Thanks."

Madara felt stiff at first, but he eventually returned the hug, whilst placing Tobirama on the second to highest porch step, his arms still around the boy's small form. Madara didn't really think too much on what he'd done, rather it was just a natural reaction thanks to Tobirama's hug.

"_What the hell are you guys doing?"_

Oh great. There goes the stomach pains again.


	10. It Makes Sense!

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** It makes sense.

**A/N: Lmfao I didn't mean to MadaTobi but I did it anyway. IT JUST HAPPENED AND NOW I CAN NEVER TAKE IT BACK BECAUSE IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN FOR THE PLOT I'M SHITTING OUT.**

* * *

**5:15PM-ish.**

* * *

"_What the hell are you guys doing?"_

The sentence alone had Tobirama moving away from Madara as if the Uchiha'd spontaneously caught on fire. The white haired teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled at his Father, whom was holding a few paper grocery bags and looking quite confused. Tobirama glanced off to the side and eventually moved out of the way for Batsuma, along with Madara who smiled, per-usual in the presence of Batsuma.

"We were just hugging it out," Madara sang. Batsuma took out his key from his pocket and proceeded to unlock the door, his brow knit in confusion. "And what does that mean?" He asked the Uchiha, whom in response gave him simultaneous thumbs up, smiling all the more. "We were hugging furiously in the sunset." Batsuma scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright," The man glanced on over to Tobirama, and then his expression changed slightly – like he was trying to procure something.

"Tobirama, did you go to school today?" He asked his son, whom jumped when his name was called. Tobirama nodded his head vehemently. "Are you sure, Tobirama? You aren't wearing the uniform."

Tobirama glared at the ground and lowered his head, his eyes on everything but his father. "No..."

"No, what?"

"Tch...no, I didn't go to school." Tobirama hid behind Madara, and the Uchiha shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling ever so awkward.

"You couldn't call?"

"I didn't want to,"

Batsuma's brow raised. "...Fine," The ornery old man rolled his eyes again and opened the door, "So annoying," He groaned to himself and made his way to the kitchen where he would set the groceries down.

Tobirama's eyes went half-lidded,"I'm always a bother, huh?"

Madara's iron eyes glanced behind him and he shook his head,"That's not it. He's probably just annoyed or something."

"Pretty sure that something is me..."

"Tobirama."

* * *

**4:00PM.**

"You know, it's odd." Hashirama leaned back in his chair. For the umpteenth time this school year, he was being 'pursued' by that student council president girl, Sakurako or whatever. She was pretty cool, and she was super nice, but he didn't really _know_ the girl. This, in a way, made him feel uncomfortable whenever she wanted to talk to him. "This is about the third time we've talked and I still don't know your last name," Hashirama balanced a pencil on the table he was sitting behind and Sakurako glared at the boy.

"Haruno! I've said that before!" She was writing something down on a paper – perhaps trying to persuade Hashirama to join the student council – even though the boy was already a senior, anyway.

"Oh? I guess I never heard," The tan idiot said matter-of-factly, sitting up straight in his seat and letting his arms move to the table. "So what's up?" He asked with a grin on his face. Sakurako just continued to scribble and doodle little useless pictures on her paper, her face red.

"I was wondering if you – would perhaps – help me..." Sakurako looked up with green-blue eyes and met Hashirama's chocolate ones. The Senju boy had a none-too-smart expression on his face. If asked, he would definitely claim it was his thinking face, though. Hashirama poked his lips out and his brow furrowed as if he were thinking real hard on what she'd said.

There was a bit of silence before Hashirama finally spoke.

"Help you with what?"

The girl had half-a-mind to slam her head to the table. Hashirama was so _weird._ Sakurako laughed nervously and scribbled something else on the paper. Perhaps it was Madara's name? Yet she'd used the wrong Kanji for it – which was a sign that she knew nothing about the boy. "I mean – I really want to get to _know_ Madara." She said quietly, and Hashirama pressed a hand to his cheek.

"Madara? Ah, okay. What do you want to know about 'em?" Hashirama grinned at the girl. Sakurako's face went even redder, if possible and she turned her paper over.

"Uh-uhm! What does he like to eat? His hobbies? His favorite show? Any particular merchandise he likes?"

Hashirama's brow raised. He supposed the girl wanted the _whole package_ when she said 'know.' Nonetheless, he wanted to be helpful and shrugged his shoulders back,"Hm...I know he likes tomatoes – he likes parkour and freerunning – he's not really a television type but sometimes I catch him watching '_Mysterious Mysteries' _and...hmm...he really likes _lame_ stuff. Like weird necklaces and stuff."

Sakura's eyes lit up and the girl pressed her hands to her chest and scooted her chair even closer,"Wh-what his religion? What type of clothes does he wear outside of school? Do you know his measurements?"

Hashirama scratched at his cheek and grinned, nervously. "Ah, he's an atheist. I don't know – black stuff. He likes darker colors, I suppose. And his measurements? Unfortunately, I don't. He's just tall – slim. Not _too _different from me. He's a few inches taller, though." Hashirama didn't know why Sakurako wanted to know his religion, but it was whatever to the Senju.

Sakurako's brow lowered. An atheist? They lived in a small, remote Japanese town that probably wasn't even recorded on map and Madara was an Atheist? Well, Sakurako, the devout Christian, would just have to change that. Of course she only thought this to herself and perked up for more questions. "What's his favorite color out of all the dark ones? His favorite subject in school?"

"Dark red. I don't know."

"Can he drive? Does he have any siblings?"

"Probably. Yeah, like four."

"Is he strong? Like does he exercise much?"

"I don't know."

"Is he getting good grades in all his classes?"

"I don't know."

"What type of sports does he like?"

"I have no idea,"

"Would he be interested in a girl like me?"

"I don't kn-"

"Answer me seriously already!" Sakurako asked the last question just to see if Hashirama would still blow the questions off the way he'd started. The girl had gotten more and more annoyed by each question and finally snapped. With a sigh, Sakurako pushed her seat back and stood up, moving her hands up to her hair to fix the loose bun she'd always worn to school. "That's all I wanted to know," She'd kept Hashirama in school for this long just so she could badger him this way? The Senju eldest glanced off to the side, with an expression none too welcoming. What a jerk.

"I see. Does this mean you like Madara?"

Sakurako nearly choked on oxygen.

"N-no! Not exactly," Her fingers pressed together nervously and her knees buckled and rubbed against one another. "Sorta..." She looked down in embarrassment and slowly, but surely nodded her head. "Mmn."

Hashirama's expression softened and the boy chuckled, rubbing at his nose with his index finger,"Do you like me, too?"

"Never!"

Hashirama jokingly pouted and looked out the window. "No fair, I gave you every answer, too."

"Like hell you did." Sakurako ran her fingers through her bangs and groaned out a sigh. "Thanks, anyway." She said loud enough for him to hear, walking over to the door and opening it. "You can't stay in the student council office, you know." Sakurako held the door open for Hashirama and he pushed out of his seat and ran on over, "Alright."

The rosette looked Hashirama over for another second and she tilted her head,"Hey, Hashirama-San." Hashirama glanced over to Sakura,"Yeah?"

"Would you like to get a drink? Or something to eat? Something?" Sakurako smiled at the Senju sibling and Hashirama figured,'_What's the worse that could happen.' _And nodded his head along,"Ah, sure." He said positively.

Sakurako smiled bright and led the way, "Good, because I have a great place we can go to."

Hashirama just grinned. It would be nice to have something that wasn't traditional Japanese – he couldn't help but think.

**I don't know, like 4:45PM.**

* * *

**5:33PM-ish.**

Madara sighed and raised his arms, again. "I don't know what this is accomplishing, Tobirama." He said quietly, and was ignored by Tobirama who chuckled into an open hand. "It's just because, with your arms up, you can touch the ceiling." Tobirama said quietly. "I'm jealous."

Madara looked up. Where they were standing – almost directly in front of the kitchen, where the ceiling was slightly lowered – for elevation purposes, perhaps – Madara's hands were nearly brushing against the bumpy white of the ceiling. Tobirama on the other hand, if he were to raise his hands, wouldn't have such luck. "Jealous because in some places I have to slightly bend down to get in? Or jealous because I intimidate people by just standing?" Madara lowered his arms and Tobirama shrugged,"Maybe both."

Tobirama glanced over to the grocery bags,"Do you know how to cook, Madara?"

Madara shrugged,"I don't know, prolly, prolly not."

"That was some really lazy Japanese." Tobirama noted.

"Well, It matches about how lazy I feel towards cooking."

Tobirama sighed through his nostrils. "Still, Batsuma's not going to cook, and Hashirama's not here." Tobirama glanced over to the bags and wondered what was inside before finally making his way over and picking through the brown bags. Madara took his phone from his back pocket. "We can just text him." The Uchiha stated and scrolled through his contacts before he caught Hashirama's name. When he opened up the SMS app, he smiled genuinely and wrote his best friend a message:

**Where area YOU rfaggot? (: **

With that done, he was able to walk over to where Tobirama was and look through the bags as well. "Hmm...there's Cod in this bag..." He pulled over a different bag and looked through it. "Pasta, too. Tarako spaghetti?" Madara looked over to Tobirama, who's lower lip was out with discontent. "I don't want that."

"But that's what in here,"

"I know, I know."

The younger of the two crawled over to a different bag. Perhaps there was a snack or something he could nibble on in the meantime because he didn't necessarily _want _tarako. Madara watched Tobirama look through the other bag before he felt the buzz of his phone's vibration. Turning it right side up, he glanced at the text:

**Some chick totally asked me out ~ I'll be home soon. Don't worry! ****ヽ****(*****・****ω****・****)****ﾉ**

Madara made a face at the _face _Hashirama put on his text message but eventually got over his disgust and answered the message with a stoic face:

**You better BE TobiRAMA almost got his ass Kciked, you know!**

Of course, it wasn't originally his intention to bother Hashirama with this, or even mention it, but at the thought of Hashirama rushing home to see if his little brother was okay – well that just made Madara snort. Especially if he really was with a girl. The Uchiha placed his phone on the counter and glanced over to Tobirama who'd taken out a bag of pre-made Mochi blocks. "Why can't we make something with this?" He looked over to Madara. Like hell if Madara had _any _idea how to make sweets. The Uchiha nervously batted his eyelashes. "Ah, okay."

Tobirama scrambled up and handed the bag to Madara. "Make daifuku! Or something like it, at least!" Tobirama beamed with happiness and Madara felt himself cursing out himself violently in his head. "R-right."

The Uchiha turned to the counter and looked over everything he'd had to work with. Some mochi. Awesome. "Uhh, Tobirama?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't I need like anko or something? And Strawberries? Or something?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Where is that, Tobirama?"

"Iunno..." The freshmen glanced over to the bags and snorted, his expression a confused one to say the least.

Madara fought back the urge to backhand his best friends little brother. "I'll figure something out," He told Tobirama and, instead of slapping him, placed a hand atop those silver locks and ruffled them cautiously.

Just when he'd walked over to the fridge to see if they had some form of fruit in there, he got another text:

**Are you serious? I:**

Madara raised a brow at the text. Wow, why would he say something like that if it wasn't true? He and Tobirama fought a _lot_ but that didn't mean he'd lie about him getting hurt. That was the last thing he'd do. Madara gave a frustrated sigh and replied:

**No, I'm JKOING. **

Tobirama glanced over to Madara, "Who are you texting?" He asked curiously, to which Madara replied, "Your dumbass brother." Tobirama frowned and quickly walked over,"Why not just call him?" He stood on the tip of his toes and glanced at the phone.

Then Madara decided to rub some lemon juice on those wounds. "He's on a date, apparently."

Tobirama frowned.

"He is?"

"Yeah, he said so himself. Look."

Yet when he showed Tobirama the text messages, all Tobirama could do was laugh. "Y-your messages!" His face went red and he quickly covered his mouth. Madara met that giggly expression with a very serious one. What was wrong with his text messages? Hm?

"You're an idiot, Madara. You really are."

For some reason, Madara actually felt quite happy that Tobirama wasn't unnecessarily torn up by the date thing. In fact, by the time he'd shown the message to Tobirama he _almost _felt bad about it – and started to question what he'd really wanted Tobirama to react like. Yet, when the boy just laughed, (thanks to his perfect texting skills) he smirked in an almost flustered manner.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, he said he's on his way already. I wonder what girl he was with."

There was a silence amongst the two boys as they both wondered- just who would ask out Hashirama of all people?

Madara opened the fridge and checked it out,"Ah, look. There _are _strawberries. Did he get premade anko? That takes a bit to make,"

Tobirama shrugged his shoulders,"I'll check the bags, then." He walked back over to the brown bags and crouched down, shoving a hand into the grocery bags, searching for the anko quietly.

Madara leaned back so that the crook of his back met with the counter and he leisurely stood there. "Hashirama's such a dork, maybe he's confusing something normal with a date," Madara said matter-of-factly to a distracted Tobirama.

Tobirama scoffed.

"I think Hashirama can get anyone if he tried." His face lit up with the statement.

"Hm? What's that mean?" Madara poked.

"I just think he's a good person," Tobirama saved.

"Good enough for you?" Madara smirked, his brow lowering deviously.

"That's none of your business,"

Touche.

This time, Tobirama was correct. It wasn't his business, but he felt it was his priority. Not because he liked Tobirama, or because he liked Hashirama. Not that he liked Tobirama, it was just a what-if type thing. He would never like Tobirama in that way not even if someone paid him a wealthy amount of money that would go towards things he needed in life. He wouldn't even want that. Not for Tobirama, nope.

"Tobirama, your zippers down,"

"Wh-what? Really?" The albino boy quickly fumbled his hands down to his pants, which of course got a chuckle out of Madara.

Of course Madara hadn't planned on Hashirama rushing in like this. With Tobirama's hands seemingly down his pants, Madara chuckling at the sight, and Tobirama's face red from a conversation prior. Yeah no, Madara never planned this one.

**5:51PM-ish. I don't have a good sense of time.**

**But I wanted to do this anyway.**

* * *

"Uhh..." Hashirama blinked once or twice at the sight.

"What's goin' on?" The Senju eldest sibling asked callously, his eyes moving from Tobirama, to Madara. Tobirama looked like he just about wanted to cry, and Madara had his arms crossed as if he were orchestrating everything. As if he'd made this boy unzip his pants. Oh god.

"What do you mean, dude?" Madara moved his hands to the counter and assumed the 'I didn't do shit,' position he did so well. Hashirama looked over to Tobirama next and then finally walked over to his little brother. He pressed his forehead to Tobirama's, "Do you still have a fever? Your face is all red."

Tobirama's eyes went wide and he shook his head against his brothers, his face reddening. Hashirama took Tobirama's hands into his own, and Tobirama's zipper (which wasn't down in the first place) was kept where it was. "Come on, we're gonna get you back in bed."

Madara stood there with a very stoic expression on his face. But, in some way or the other, he was jealous. Maybe even hurt.

Maybe.

Hashirama grabbed Tobirama's hand and led him out of the kitchen, giving Madara a look.

Madara held his hands up like, 'What'd I do this time.' And frowned as he was left alone in the kitchen. Fine. He'd just make whatever Tobirama wanted like a _good friend. _And then he could eat it in his face. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

Hashirama led Tobirama up the stairs,"I got a none too nice text from Madara, you know."

Tobirama snorted,"I see."

"Not like that, I mean – he said that you were -"

"Apparently me being absent really hurts people's feelings,"

Tobirama said in a confused manner, all but prepared for what came next.

"I had to rush home – I was scared you were hurt,"

Tobirama looked off to the side, and said nothing in response. Hashirama opened the door to Tobirama's room.

"I'm serious. I was sure I was gonna have to kill someone, haha." Hashirama grinned at Tobirama and the boy slowly nodded his head, although he didn't particularly understand what Hashirama was getting at. Hashirama walked them over to the bed, where they both sat down.

"You're not hurt, right?" Hashirama moved Tobirama's bangs out of his face,"Or shaken?" His thumb ran against Tobirama's cheek and Tobirama shook his head, his face red and his lips agape. "N-no," Hashirama smiled, very pleased with this answer. "That's good,"

Tobirama just nodded idly, feeling like his whole body may as well'd been turned to jelly. He didn't know what to do or say at this point. Tobirama's fingers delved into the bed sheets, and even pulled at them – a nervous habit he'd gained.

"And, although I'm relieved to hear you're alright."

"Y-yes?"

"Madara didn't touch you, right?"

Tobirama didn't know what to say. Did this mean he liked him more than he liked Madara? Well, that was a great feeling. A feeling of victory. But then he remembered the text message. That Hashirama went on a date, right? Tobirama shrugged his shoulders.

"He did,"

Tobirama didn't feel like lying. What's the worse that can happen, right?

Hashirama frowned. "How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did he touch you, Tobirama?"

Tobirama shrugged again,"He just held me, I guess." Tobirama said quietly. Hashirama scooted closer,"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Tobirama shrugged his shoulders, again. This was getting pretty repetitive.

Hashirama didn't want to stay up stairs for very long while Madara was downstairs, most likely waiting for him to come back down. The brunette Senju sibling pressed his hands to Tobirama's shoulders and slowly pushed him down onto the bed. "I get it now," He said quietly, and pressed his brother against the mattress, "But I can't let that happen,"

"Let what happen?" Tobirama questioned, his brow furrowing,"It's not like you care, anyway. Where were you all this time?" Tobirama huffed, making a none-too-kind, judgemental scoff.

"No matter where I am, I'm always thinking about you and you know it." Hashirama urged, receiving a very disbelieving snort.

Tobirama held his nose up high, his eyes closed. "I don't think that's very true at all,"

"You know it's true!"

"It's not! Everytime something like this happens you're never there until after the fact! You're always going somewhere with someone else! You've forgotten all about me!"

"Tobirama, why would I forget you? I love _you..._" Hashirama's voice got quieter by the word and Tobirama felt _actual _tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"No you don't," Tobirama said, tiredly.

Hashirama leaned forward and pressed his weight against Tobirama,"Don't just blow me off like that, Tobirama. I've always loved you, despite what you think."

"I _think_ you're lying." Tobirama whispered, flush close against one of Hashirama's shoulders.

"Can you at least tell me one thing?"

"What is it, Brother..."

"Would you have preferred for me to be there?"

Tobirama looked off to the side, and Hashirama pushed himself up so that he was just hovering above the younger boy. Tobirama refused to meet his eye contact and that made him uneasy. Tobirama shrugged his shoulders,"I don't know."

Hashirama sighed, and finally moved away from Tobirama, who didn't sit up even when he was given the space to do so.

"I'm sorry, Tobirama."

"You can't be that sorry, if you don't _get _why I'm mad."

"I'm sorry, Tobirama. I really don't get why you're mad at all,"

Tobirama groaned,"Just get out of my room,"

"Do you want to go to school tomorrow?"

"I _said _get out."

Hashirama sighed and pulled himself up so that he was standing. "You really don't get it, do you." Hashirama said after a moment. Tobirama just about shoved his face in his pillow, ignoring his older brother for all it was worth. If Hashirama really cared he could've kissed him, right? He could've touched him or held him or hugged him. Stuff even Madara understood. Tobirama huffed and turned his face so that he could glare elsewhere.

Hashirama groaned. He felt like he was back at page one. Rubbing at his temples with either of his index fingers, he moved to leave the room,"I'll bring you something up," He assured the other Senju. "Or maybe I'll just get Madara to do it?" Without waiting for an answer, he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Walking back downstairs, he glanced over to Madara, whom was messing around with his phone or something,"Welcome back," Madara looked up from his phone and wriggled a brow,"You look mad."

"Tobirama's such a brat," He said, irritated now. Madara nodded his head curtly,"I totally see where you're coming from."

Madara had already taken the things out to make the daifuku when Hashirama walked over so that they were side by side near the counter. "So who was it?"

"The dudes that were messing with 'em? Some freshmen, I didn't even know them." Madara shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers to cut the strawberries.

"Freshmen? Hmm... Why was he outside anyway? He's still sick," Hashirama said worriedly. He grabbed a pot to boil some water for the double boiler. Madara smirked,"He was looking for you, Hashirama-Kun." Madara mused. Hashirama blinked once or twice.

"He was looking for me? Even though it was around the time I usually get home?"

"Were you home, Hashirama."

"No, I guess not..."

"Then shut up," Madara cut another strawberry and turned away from a stunned Hashirama. Hashirama bit on the skin of his lower lip,"It's not like I intend on hurting his feelings..." Hashirama said, placing the mochi squares atop the double boiler and grabbing a spoon.

"Uhuh. You're full of shit."

Hashirama winced.

* * *

**6:20PM-ish. I don't fucking know.**


	11. Sit and Breathe!

**Story:** Please!

**Summary:** Tobirama has feelings he can only convey through force. AU.

**Chapter:** Sit and Breathe.

**A/N: Unavailable. In this chapter, I am just setting up a timeline for the incoming chapters.  
**

* * *

It'd been a few weeks since the last time Tobirama had managed to say anything to Hashirama about this 'situation.' Well, to be honest, he had no idea if he could call it a situation because only he was sad. From the looks of it, at least. Unfortunately his promise to attend school went long forgotten and the albino had soon found comfort in the bedsheets, pillows, and stuffed animal that made up the bed of his room. It was like this particular piece of furniture had become the boy's home, and his comforter had become the shell that hid his weak form of a man. At first, he didn't fear it – the outside world; as time progressed he realized he didn't want to understand outside, because he couldn't fully understand the inside.

The feelings he wanted reciprocated were not returned, and it was an odd feeling. A hollow and cold feeling, really. But, that was to be expected, Tobirama most always felt like a cold person. In everything he did, he tended to have an airy atmosphere around him, but it most certainly wasn't welcoming.

As he nestled himself deeper into the pillows and sheets of his bed, he wondered if that's why he'd managed to push Hashirama away. Was he too rude? Forceful? Perhaps he hadn't really shown his feelings correctly. Was he supposed to follow Hashirama in a beeline and tell him he looked nice, or laugh at all his terrible jokes or fix his collar when it was uneven? Tobirama didn't want to do that. If there was anything he knew, he knew that he didn't want to do that. But laying around alone was getting repetitive, boring, mind-numbingly painful, and all he really wanted to do was embrace Hashirama in a hug.

Okay, maybe that was a little gay.

Yeah, it was a lot gay.

Whatever.

Tobirama pushed himself up from where he was laying and sighed audibly, sliding his legs off to the side of the bed and pushing himself up into standing. His legs felt all wobbly and weird, but he eventually got over that. Walking over to the door, he opened it and glanced to the left and then the right. Hm. Tobirama's brain was failing in telling him what time it was, so he just went with instincts and allowed his legs to bring him down the hallway and to his brother's room where he brazenly knocked on the door and waited.

At the lack of an answer, Tobirama took his hand back and carefully rubbed at his knuckles, taking a few steps back and looking behind him, careful not to trip over anything. His heart hurt when the door didn't open immediately.

It hurt even more when there wasn't an answer at all.

Tobirama trudged down the stairs slowly. Bare feet along hardwood wasn't pleasant. When he got to the last stair his knees buckled awkwardly and his entire body stiffened. Tobirama inhaled slowly and took a seat on the last stair. His hands ran along the hardwood carefully before he pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Give me the remote back, idiot." A fuming Madara groaned, reaching his hand over, trying to grab the remote from Hashirama who thought it would be a good idea to lean over the arm of the couch, which resulted in his upper half lowering and his arm falling back along with it, making it pretty much impossible for the Uchiha to grab the remote without leaning over his best friend.

"Not until you change the stage! Falling off doesn't even count as a win!" He yelled in retort, laughing happily as he continued to lean away from Madara.

Madara huffed and pushed forward, not really giving much thought to his next action as he leaned over the younger male and reached his arm down to grab the remote. In that instant, their clothed chests pressed against each other, their hips met and Madara's forehead met with Hashirama's chin as they roughly knocked heads.

Madara grabbed the remote and quickly retracted himself back to the other side of the couch; Hashirama on the other hand, fell over the arm of the couch and landed face first. His body had done a complete 180, and Madara had managed to make a very unattractive noise escape his nose before laughing at his best friend. A snort. Madara snorted. This in turn, made Hashirama laugh at him, rather than with him, and Madara held the remote in one hand while he leaned over the arm of the couch to lend his other to Hashirama.

"What the hell happened there," Madara said through his laughter, flipping his bangs from his face with a flick of his head. Hashirama just grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, propping his arms on the arm of the couch and using the top of his head to push Madara away.

"You pushed me!" He said, or rather announced, which made Madara scoff.

"I didn't push you." Madara said in retort, rather quickly, looking back to the screen to pick a different stage despite the fuss as well as the fact that he was on the supporting team of the stage they were playing on. He changed the stage and them immediately pausing the game, glancing over to Hashirama who'd sat back on the couch with a very unnecessary groan and crossed his arms, his eyes closed in this odd way Madara could never figure out. Could he even see with his eyes closed like that? Anyway, Madara un-paused the game and opted to playing without the Senju before Hashirama quickly flinched and tried to pick up his remote as quickly as possible, his fingers slipping over the buttons as they got into place.

"First you push me and then you _push_ start before I'm ready! You're such a dirty gamer!" Hashirama accused, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he tried to return the blows he'd gotten in Madara's stead while his guard was down.

"Hn."

Tobirama placed his forehead to his knees and pulled his legs up even closer to himself as he essentially curled up where he sat. If he knew anything, he knew that he'd rather be deaf than to listen to what was going on in the other room.

Tobirama didn't want that hug anymore. Perhaps he could just...

_...sit and breathe._


	12. Hiatus

**Was informed this was too much information. I am going on Hiatus. Thanks for reading.****_  
_**


End file.
